Transformers: The Unexpected
by DragonFlameShuriken
Summary: A depressed decepticon named Bluedragon was stuck on her father, Megatron's ship the Nemisis. After an attack made by Arcee,Bumblebee,and Bulkhead, she sneaks out of the ship. But what happens when she gets captured by the autobots? To make matters worse, will they discover her hidden secret from the past?
1. Unexpected

Chapter 1: Unexpected

Life on the Nemesis is boring. I can't leave the ship, **which means** being stuck in _**same place**_ all year round. No matter how hard I try to convince Megatron, my dad, he always says "No you're too young." Yeah right, I'm 18 according to those tiny little fleshies, humans. But he's like 'no way kiddo'. Urgh. That is not the worst thing, Megatron assigned **2** decepticons to be my caretakers, since he's too busy trying to kill those autobots. I seriously hate one of my caretakers. His name is Knockout, he's a **vain, arrogant idiot**. But guess what, he's _**da medic**_. The other guy is called Breakdown, he may have a slow reaction, and **dumb** from time to time, he's nice and acts like I'm his kid instead of Megatron's kid. Which was nice.

I have a twin sister called Bladedancer. She has a **major love problem**. She's in love with her _protector_ , because she's older than me she has a protector, not caretakers, Soundwave. Who I nicknamed Copycat, because he never talks and use recordings of other bots talking to communicate. Hence his nickname, Copycat. That is why Bladedancer doesn't mind being confined to such a small space. But not me, Cause I have **dragon wings** and a **tail**. Which means I need bigger space to move.

Since I'm stuck on this **stupid** ship, I shut myself up in my room. I spend my time by…sulking, I'm a very grumpy and depressed decepticon. Ever since I got stuck here and lost HER. I usually sit on the ground with my head buried in my servos. The second-in-command, Starscream, tries to cheer me up, but fails every time. Soon he gave up. So now I walk around the ship then shut myself in my room. Life was simple and boring until one unexpected day…

I was sulking in my room as **usual**. But today I felt tired, so I dozed off. After a while I was shaken awake by Starscream. " _What is it_ , Starscream?" I grumbled. "Lord Megatron needs to see you, the ship is being infiltrated by autobots," replied Starscream, he looked really nervous. "What?!" I asked，then I heard gun fire. "Seriously," I grumbled. Starscream held out his hand towards me. I batted it away and stood up. Then I followed him out of my room. Knockout and Breakdown were shooting. "Let's go," Starscream ordered my caretakers. "Alright Starscream, come on now, Breakdown," says Knockout. "It's _**commander**_ Starscream," Starscream corrected. I rolled my eyes. "Alright, _ **commander**_ Starscream," said Knockout with sarcasm dripping in his voice. "Save the fight for later," I ordered. Starscream and Knockout glared at each other then looked away. Breakdown shrugged. I sighed. The 4 of us raced down the hall towards the command center, where Megatron awaits.

As we raced down the halls I spotted the attackers, a skinny, blue and pink femme, a yellow and black bot, and a giant, muscular, green bot. "Who are they?" I asked Starscream. "The blue one is Arcee, yellow one is Bumblebee, and the green one is Bulkhead," explained Starscream. Just then the trio started shooting at _**us**_. "Fudgescones," I grumbled, doing a flip to avoid getting shot. "Breakdown and I will handle this," reassured Knockout as he and Breakdown ran towards the enemies. "Oh well, it's just you and me now," said Starscream. "Whatever," I replied. The 2 of us continued running towards our destination.

We ran for a short while until we met up with Bladedancer and Soundwave. "Hey sis., great to see you out here," Bladedancer stated. "Uh… what is wrong with you? We're being chased by enemies and you say this is **GREAT**?!" I yelled. Bladedancer replied," **WELL** …for somebody who was cooped up in her room for _soooo_ long, I was glad to see you up and running, Bluedragon." "Urgh, never mind," I grumbled. Pew. Pew. Pew. The lasers nearly missed us. Soundwave and Starscream shot back at the attackers. "Why not join on the fun, sis.?" asked Bladedancer, electricity crackled on the tip of her servos. "Meh, oh well, I'll join since I'm bored," I replied, summoning blue fireballs in my servos. " **What are you doing**!? Get to the command center!" a voice roared. " _ **UH-OH**_ …" Bladedancer and I groaned. It was Megatron, our over-protective dad. The enemies seeing Megatron, retreated through a ground bridge.

Megatron, Soundwave, and Starscream stared. "Let's go sis.," whispered Bladedancer. "Good idea," I whispered back. We were about to sneak off when Megatron said, "Where do **you** think you're going?" Bladedancer and I froze. "Scrap/Fudgescones," we grumbled in unison.


	2. The Stone

Chapter 2: The Stone

" **WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING**?!" yelled Megatron. Bladedancer and I winced. Bladedancer looked down at her servos. My servo went up to the stone hanging from my neck from a silver chain. "Do you know how **DANGEROUS** it is to engage with the enemy?!" he yelled. "Well you can't blame us. We were _**so**_ bored from being cooped up for _**so**_ long," Bladedancer explained. Megatron sighs and said, "Look, war is not child's play. This is real not a game, you could get killed." I clutched the stone tighter. "What are you holding Bluedragon?" asked Megatron. "Um… …nothing dad," I replied. "Are you sure? Because I see a silver chain around your neck, care to explain? Hm?" Megatron stated. "It's just a birthday gift from Starscream last week. Since ' **somebody** ' forgot it was our birthday," I replied. "Mind if I see it?" asked Megatron. "No," I replied. "Very well, Bladedancer, you are dismissed," said Megatron. "See ya later, sis.," said Bladedancer. "See ya later," I grumbled.

Once Bladedancer left, Megatron stared at me. "What is it?" I asked. "I hate to be the one to inform you, but…" Megatron trailed off. "But what?" I asked. "Breakdown is… … _ **dead**_ ," Megatron said. All of a sudden the room started to go blurry. "No…" I whispered, "this can't be…" I put my servo to my head. My head was spinning. I stood up, "I got to go get some fresh air in my room," I said. Then I left the command center. _This can't be… Breakdown is dead. How is it possible?_ I thought. Tears started welling up in my optics. I walked into my room, tears blurring my vision. Another one gone, how many do I have to lose before this ends?

Ever since I learned that Breakdown's dead. I shut myself up in my room, crying myself to sleep every night. I lost **HER** , now I lose Breakdown. _How many do I have to lose? How many more can I take?_ I wonder each day. Soon days blurred into weeks, or so I thought. I was so lost in grief that I didn't know how much time has passed. Until one day, Starscream paid me a visit.

"Are you alright Bluedragon?" Starscream asked. I tried to answer, but found myself too weak to answer. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. I tried to stand up but collapsed. I let out a small moan. " **BLUEDRAGON! KNOCKOUT GET OVER HERE, QUICKLY!** " Starscream yelled. I heard Knockout come in, "What is it Starscream?" he asked. "There is something wrong with her," replied Starscream. I felt Knockout scan me. "Nothing dangerous, just low on energon," stated Knockout. "Get a cube of **energon**!" yelled Starscream. "Alright," Knockout replied and raced out the room to get a cube of energon.

The next few minutes went past like a blur. All I remember was Starscream feeding me energon. My energon levels went back to normal, but I was sleepy. Starscream was about to leave me alone to rest when I grabbed him. "What is it?" he asked, sitting down next to me. "Can you be my pillow?" I whispered. Before Starscream could reply, I curled up against him, falling fast asleep. Starscream stared, then he sighed. "Very well, Bluedragon," he said, wrapping an arm around me. I snuggled in closer.

"Where is Starscream?!" asked Megatron. "Uh, he's in Bluedragon's room, she was low on energon," Knockout replied. "Then what is taking him so long?!" yelled Megatron. "Well, how am I supposed to know? Go check on them yourself then, lord Megatron," replied Knockout. "Very well," said Megatron, walking into Bludragon's room. What he saw made him stare. "This is not what you think, lord Megatron! She curled up against me before I knew what was happening!" explained Starscream nervously. Then I stirred, then I curled up closer to the warmth. I was about to fall asleep again when Megatron said,"Wakey, wakey." My eyes popped open, I quickly sat up. "Um, hi dad," I said nervously. "Starscream, you may leave," commanded Megatron. "Of course, my lord," said Starscream. He stood up and left the room.

"I see the stone Starscream gave you," said Megatron. My servo instantly went up to hold it. "Do you know what that is?" he inquired. "No," I replied with a shake of my head. "That stone is a sparkstone, do you know what a sparkstone is?" Megatron asked. I shook my head. "A sparkstone is made from the dying embers of the 13 primus' sparks. There are 13 of these stones scattered throughout the galaxies. Starscream was lucky enough to find one of them, in fact he claims it to be his most valuable possession. Though I wonder what makes him want to give it to you," explained Megatron. "So you mean this stone is Starscream's most prized possession," I said looking down at the blue and green stone. "Yes, but here is the question, why did he give it to you and not tell you what it is and how important it is to him," asked Megatron. "He probably didn't have anything else that he thinks I might like," I replied. "No, he wouldn't give it to you just because he thinks you would like it, I think he might actually…" Megatron trailed off. "No, we're just friends, nothing more," I argued. "You may think Starscream is just a friend, but he regards you more than a friend. He regards you as his… …"


	3. Escape

Chapter 3: Escape

It's been 30 minutes since Megatron revealed Starscream's secret feelings towards me. I was still in shock. I decided to shake off the surprised feeling by walking around the ship. As I left my room, "How are you feeling, Bluedragon?" asked Knockout. "I'm fine now," I replied. "If you feel anything out of place, you know where to find me," said Knockout, then he went to the medical bay. I walked around the ship. It still gets on my nerves that the walls seem to be **trapping** me in this confined space. I sighed. "Hey sis.," called Bladedancer. "Hey," I said. "What's with the long face?" she asked. "I'm fine, just shocked," I replied. "It's about that stone Starscream gave you, right?" Bladedancer asked. "How did you know?" I asked, utterly shocked. _So much for trying to calm down_. "Soundwave, dear, overheard your conversation with dad," Bladedancer replied. "Just great, how much did Copycat overheard?" I asked glaring at my sister, but she too was glaring at me. "I **forbid** you to call Soundwave that!" she yelled, "and since you called him that I won't tell you what he heard." "Fudgescones," I grumbled and picked up my pace. Leaving Bladedancer behind to wander the ship alone.

I rounded around and crashed into you-know-who. " **Great, just my luck…** " I grumbled. "Are you alright?" asked Starscream. "Yes," I replied. "Looks like someone's in a bad mood," stated Starscream. "Suit yourself," I replied, then I trudged off. A servo grabbed my shoulder. " _ **What is it**_ , Starscream?" I asked totally annoyed. "You seem a little ticked off," Starscream pointed out. "I'm fine, except Bladedancer is being Soundwave's little sweetheart, just thinking about it makes me want to barf," I replied. "Okay…" Starscream trailed off, "you're not jealous about her and Soundwave, right?" "WHAT THE… _**NOOOOO!**_ _**NEVER IN A MILLION EONS!**_ " I shrieked. Starscream just stared. " _ **WHAT?!**_ " I asked. "You're wearing that stone I gave you on your birthday. I'm just…um…surprised, that's all," explained Starscream. "Can you leave me alone, **now**?" I asked. "How about we sneak outside for a little fresh air?" he asked. "Say what?" I asked.

I stood up on the roof of the Nemesis. The air felt nice against my face. I sighed in relief, finally out of that stupid ship. "So how are you feeling right now?" Starscream asked. "A lot better, thanks," I said. "You're welcome," replied Starscream, I felt his servo held mine, Suddenly, Megatron's words came rushing back to me. _He regards you more than a friend, you are his special someone. He'll break all the rules for you, whether you like it or not._ I instantly pulled away. "What's wrong?" asked Starscream. "Nothing," I said, a plan formed in my head. "Can we go fly?" I asked, stretching my wings. "Why…um…of course, why not," replied Starscream. We took off into the clear blue sky.

After a while, I decided to put my plan into action. I flew and suddenly made a duplicate of myself and quickly flew off. I landed onto the forest floor and hid. I waited for what felt like eons. Finally, I dared to peek out from my hiding spot. The Nemesis is nowhere to be seen. I cheered and jumped into the sky. I was as free as a bird, no metal vessel to contain me. By the time, they realize I'm gone, it's too late, and I'll be far away from them. I can do whatever I want from now on. With no one to control me. As I rejoiced guilt hit me hard. _What about Starscream?_ I wandered, my servo going to the stone. _Nah, don't worry, he can take care of himself_ , I reassured myself. Then I took off into the sky, free at last.


	4. Captured

Chapter 4: Captured

" **WHAT?!** " Megatron yelled. "She isn't in her room master," repeated Starscream nervously. " **HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!** " Megatron screeched. "But… my lord, she really isn't in her room," explained Knockout. "She was in her room before she disappeared," Starscream pointed out. "That is impossible unless…" mumbled Megatron. Then the answer hit him. "Who took Bluedragon out and about the ship?" Megatron asked menacingly. "Um… I took Bludragon out the day before…" replied Starscream, his knees started knocking together. " **YOU IDIOT!** " Megatron yelled. He punched Starscream flying. Starscream hit the wall. A trickle of energon dribbled down his chin. Megatron stepped onto Starscream's chest plate. "Cough, cough… please master…cough, cough… please give me one chance to find her… cough, cough," Starscream pleaded. "Very well, just this once, either return with her or…" Megatron pointed his blaster at Starscream, "I'll spill your energon." Megatron took his foot off of Starscream. "Thank you, my lord, I promise to bring her back," Starscream promised as he stood up and left the command center. "Why didn't you end his life right then and there, after all he did make a grave mistake," Knockout uasked. "Bluedragon will not appreciate it if I killed him, even if I really want to. Now leave and attend to your own business," ordered Megatron. "Very well, my lord," said Knockout, he backed out of the command center. Once he left, Megatron whispered, "You do love her, don't you, Starscream." Then he laughed, evilly.

 _Just great_ , I thought, _so much for a speedy getaway_. In my yearning for freedom, I forgot to sneak out some energon. Right now, I'm running low on energon, because I'm being chased by 4 autobots. They were Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime. What a horrible way to start my second day of freedom. Suddenly I had to stop running, I was cornered into a cliff side. "Fudgescones," I muttered as my pursuers chased up to me. "Hand over that sparkstone and you will not be harmed," ordered Optimus. My servo instantly shot up to grab the stone. "No," I replied clutching the precious stone. "Hand it over now, decepticon or face the wrong end of my blasters," threatened Arcee. "And if I still say no?" I asked. Arcee lifted her blaster. "No, Arcee," ordered Optimus, "Do not harm the enemy, our objective is the stone." I looked at my surroundings, there was an escape route, but with a high chance of me getting injured or killed. It all depends on the enemies' aims. _Here goes nothing_ , I thought as ran towards them. I moved really quick and leapt without a moment of hesitation. I got hit. I hit the ground, **hard** , I groaned in pain. Then my vision blacked out.

"What do you mean she's alone?" asked Ratchet. "I don't know how, but there was no other decepticons around," Arcee replied. "Did you do a full area scan? **OR** were you too lazy to?" Ratchet asked. "Do I look that stupid?" Arcee retorted. "Both of you stop arguing, she's awake," Bulkhead pointed out. I got up and glared at Bukhead. So much for trying to play dead and eavesdrop. My servo was bandaged up. I hope no energon spilled, because if I spilled energon, the autoboots would know my secret. But by the looks on their faces, they have no idea who I am. Or to be more precise, what I am. "You seem familiar," stated Optimus, "have we met before?" "No," I lied. It's has been a long time since I've seen Orion Pax. I can't believe he doesn't recognize me, such a great way to hide my identity.

"Give us the stone and you will not be harmed," said Optimus. "No," I replied. "Why is that, decepticon?" asked Arcee. "How are you so sure that I'm a decepticon, when you don't even know my name?" I retorted. "Because of your insignia," she replied, motioning towards the mark engraved on my upper arm. "Just because I have the insignia doesn't mean I really am a decepticon. If I was really an _**active**_ decepticon of Megatron, you would've known my name by now," I stated, crossing my arms. Arcee growled, she was about to take a step towards me when Optimus stopped her. "The femme has a point," said Optimus. "Then what should we do now, Optimus?" asked Ratchet. "Why is the stone important to you?" asked Bumblebee in a series of beeps and clicks. "It's a gift from a close friend of mine, that's why I'm not going to give it to you, autobots," I replied. "Very well femme, we will not take the stone since it is of great importance to you," Optimus said. Ratchet sputters. "But, Optimus…" Ratchet said. "Not now my old friend, the stone is of great importance to her," Optimus reasoned. Ratchet sighed and said, "Very well Optimus, I trust your judgement, but if something goes wrong…" "I know old friend," replied Optimus.

Even though I'm not in a cell nor prison, I'm once again stuck in a small space. With a **grouchy** autoboot medic and 3 little humans. Jack Darby, a kid who worries about everything, especially when it comes to Miko. Miko Nakadai is an ambitiously crazy girl who likes rock music and action between the autoboots and decepticons. _**If**_ you ever need to find her, just go to a nearby autobot vs decepticon battle. That is where she is most likely found. The third little human is a boy called Raf Esquivel. Raf's a computer genius, he reminds me of Soundwave, except he talks and Soundwave doesn't. There's also this fat human called William Fowler, who claims to be a special agent. So here I am once again stuck in another place, with nowhere to go. **SOMEBODY, GET ME OUT OF HERE!**


	5. Company

Chapter 5: Company

Starscream flew to where Bluedragon disappeared, a forest of vast trees. Where some of the trees are even taller than he is. "Scrap, it'll take forever to find her," grumbled Starscream. He was worried about her, so he set off without another complaint. After he searched for a while, he decided to contact Bluedragon. Starscream's servo went up to his commlink. There was no signal, "Scrap," he mumbled. Then he decided to contact Soundwave. Once Soundwave was online, Starscream asked, "Can you locate Bluedragon's location? Or at least disropt whatever is cutting off her commlink signal?" "Can't locate, only connect commlink," replied Soundwave in a various group recorded voices. "Very well Soundwave, do it as quickly as you can," ordered Starscream, then he disconnected and tried to contact Bluedragon again.

"You know what Miko? I have a very important mission for you and Bluedragon," said Ratchet. I perked up, so did Miko. "What is it?" we asked at the same time. Ratchet handed us both a broom, one big, one small. "Pffft. You gotta be kidding me, Ratchet," I grumbled, glaring at the red and white autobot. Just then I heard a small buzz from my commlink. "I'm not kidding nameless," replied Ratchet. "Fine," I said, then I acted annoyed and stormed off. Once I was completely alone, I put my servo to my commlink. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's me, Starscream," he replied. "How did you get through the commlink disruptor?" I asked. "Soundwave," Starscream stated. "I really hate to admit this but, I really gotta hand it over to that tech genius," I said sarcastically. "Agreed," Starscream replied sourly. Just hearing a voice of someone I know made me feel better, especially of a good friend of mine. "Hey nameless, who are you talking to?" asked Miko. "Uh… nobody," I replied, putting down my servo. Which meant breaking the connection with Starscream, something I wasn't thrilled about but I had to, or else that little human, Miko, will suspect me. "Okay…" said Miko, "so where do ya wanna start cleaning first?" "Hm… maybe the power source," I said. "Alright! What are we waiting for? Let's get this over with and then go back to watching moster trucks!" she exclaimed. Then she ran off with me trailing behind.

"Hello?! Anybody?" Starscream asked into the commlink. But all he received was static. "Urgh she must have cut off the connection from her end," he grumbled. Suddenly a ground bridge nearby opened up. "Oh no! Autobots! Or worse, Megatron!" exclaimed Starscream as he quickly hid behind a tree. As he glanced at who came out of the bridge, he gasped. "Autobots! Could they be responsible for Bluedragon's disappearance?" he mumbled. He was about to make a run for it when he was spotted. "Stop, Starscream!" Arcee yelled. **"NEVER!"** he yelled over his shoulder, then he ran for his life. He crashed right into a tree when he wasn't looking. "How embarrassing," Starscream grumbled before he was captured. "You're pathetic," Arcee grumbled as she led Starscream towards the opened ground bridge. "Scrap," Starscream replied as he entered the bridge.

Miko and I finished our assigned chores, we headed back to the command center. "C'mon! I really like monster trucks," Miko complained. "You may like it but I don't," I grumbled as I watch a truck crush another. "I actually agree with nameless," Jack admitted. "Jack…," groaned Miko. Just when Raf was about to join our heated argument, the ground bridge opened. "Looks like Optimus is back, good timing, I really can't stand being around you people," complained Ratchet. "Excuse me?!" Miko and I said in unison. I froze when the first figure emerged. "Scrap, there goes my escape," I mumbled under my breath. "What was that nameless?" asked Ratchet. "Nothing," I replied, my mood just got 2 shades darker. When Starscream looked up, his eyes locked onto mine. "Bluedragon?" he asked, bewildered. "Great to know you got captured, idiot," I shot back with enough venom to kill 3 Optimuses. "So, your name is Bluedragon," said Miko. "Shut up," I grumbled, glaring at a squirming Starscream. "Not my fault," Starscream managed to say. "Nice to know," I said. My death glare is 10 times worser than Bladedancer's. And come to think of it, her glare is enough to make Soundwave squirm. Mine is way worser. I death glared at Starscream. He whimpered.

Great, now my only escape is also captured. The autobots now know my name. Optimus has a look of reorganization, but he doesn't say a word. Not a huge relief since my cover is blown. Now how will I escape, let alone escape with Starscream?


	6. Killer

Chapter 6: Killer

I was cleaning the base again. This time with Starscream and Miko, which means the cleaning time is shortened. Since Miko and I have an extra pair of servos helping. After a short while we finished cleaning and headed towards the command center. As we came nearer, we noticed that the command center was loud and friendly, which was very rare. So, the 3 of us picked up our pace and entered the command center. I froze, right in the middle of the commotion was Wheeljack, the only survivor of my wrath, from many eons ago, the night Bladedancer and I lost our mother. Wheeljack saw me and stared. "No…" Wheeljack said in a whisper. "What's wrong Jackie?" asked Bulkhead. "You," said Wheeljack, unsheathing his twin samurai swords. "Long time no see… survivor," I hissed. I glared at Wheeljack with overwhelming hatred. "Uh… you actually know each other?" asked Starscream. "Stay out of it screamer," warned Wheeljack. I growled at my mother's former killer. "There will be no battles here, YOU HEAR ME!?" warned Ratchet. "Alright, old timer," I grumbled, then I slipped out of the command center, anger barely contained.

"Wait so you knew Wheeljack?" asked Miko. "Yeah, in fact, he was a Wrecker just like me before I joined Optimus," boasted Bulkhead. I stood in the corner of the command center, silently watching as Bulkhead introduced Wheeljack to the autobots. Starscream was nowhere to be seen, I consider he must be avoiding me since I'm in a stormy mood. Just looking at Wheeljack reminded me of how weak and useless I was when **SHE** died. "Are you alright?" asked Optimus. "Never felt better," I replied sarcastically. He sighed. "If you need any help, come talk to me," said Optimus. "Got it," I replied then I left the room. As I walked around the base, memories flooded back. The kind of memories that I rather forget, then remember. I wasn't looking at where I was going and crashed into Starscream. "Oh hey, Starscream," I grumbled. "What's wrong, ever since Wheeljack got here, you… look like your gonna rip someone's spark out," stated Starscream. "Cause I do want to rip someone's spark out, thank you very much," I said, then I walked away.

Bladedancer walked around the Nemesis. She entered the communications center. "Have you located my little sister and Starscream yet, Soundwave?" Bladedancer asked the commubications officer. "Negative," replayed Soundwave. "Can't you talk with your real voice?" Bladedancer asked curiously. Soundwave shook his head. "Fine," Bladedancer pouted. Suddenly Soundwave said in his real voice, "Wheeljack is here on Earth." "Hmph, I see he finally have enough courage to show up in me and my sister's radar again," stated Bladedancer in an amused voice. "I suggest you don't go, Megatron will ground you _ **FOR LIFE**_ ," said Soundwave. "Alright, since when did you become my babysitter Soundwave?" asked Bladedancer. Soundwave looked away from the purple and blue femme. He felt his face plate heat up. "Fine, stay quiet," said Bladedancer, then she left the room. Soundwave sighed, how can he keep Bladedancer safe and not show that he is falling for her?

Starscream trailed the frustrated Bluedragon, even though he knew it would spell certain doom for him. He just couldn't help it, after all, Bluedragon is his one and only friend. "You know you can stop following me, right?" Bluedragon stated without glancing over her shoulder, "how long have you been following me?" "A short while," Starscream replied.

"Can you just leave me alone?" I asked. Starscream heard an edge in my voice, a sharp edge. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" he asked. "Yes… and that is… LEAVING ME ALONE!" I yelled in complete frustration. I felt Starscream cringe. "Alright Bluedragon, if that is what you want," Starscream said, then he walked away. Once he was gone, I took a deep breath. Then I screamed in frustration, an angry roar. Then I stormed off with the horrible memories trailing behind me.


	7. The Past

The Past

Wheeljack left today. _Good riddance_ , I thought. I had had **enough** of him. The weather is getting cold. I know because the little humans are wearing thicker and warmer clothing. The autobots don't trust me, no big deal, after all, I am a decepticon. Starscream seems to be afraid of them, even though he diminished many autobot sparks. Which doesn't make any sense to me. I sat in my quarters, sulking as usual. Since I have nowhere to go, cooped up in an **even** smaller space than the ship.

As I sulked, Optimus came into my room. "What?" I asked grumpily. "I want to talk to you," he replied. "Fine, what is it?" I asked. "It has been a long time since I've seen you. You have a twin called Bladedancer, am I right?" Optimus asked. "Yes," I replied. "What happened to her, I thought you two never go anywhere without each other," stated Optimus. "I sneaked out, isn't that obvious," I grumbled. "I see, you seem different, not the optimistic little sparkling I used to know," he pointed out. "That little sparkling you know is gone, now can you leave?" I replied. "If you want to gain the trust of my team, I suggest you tell them the truth," Optimus said, he stood up. "Why don't **you** tell them," I shot back. "This is your secret, so it is your choice to whether tell or not to tell. It is not up to me," replied Optimus, then he left the room. Once he left, I curled up on the ground and fell asleep.

" _Come on Blue! I bet you can't catch me!" said sparkling Bladedancer laughing. "I can get you! Just you wait and see!" I replied giggling. "Race you to our house then!" Bladedancer challenged. "You're on Blade!" I replied. Then the two of us raced off towards our house. Once we got there, mother was waiting for us. She waved and smiled at us, we ran into her open arms. Giggling as we hugged our mother. "That was fun," stated Bladedancer_ _. I nodded. Then our mother led us into our house._

 _Bladedancer and I were waiting. Waiting for father to home. As we stared at the door, mother gave us a cube of energon each. "Eat up my little ones," she said. We smiled and munched away on our snack. The door opened, father came in. "You're home! You're home!" my sister and I cheered. Then we jumped into our father's arms. "Omph! How are my little femmes?" father asked, then he spun us around. Bladedancer and I laughed with joy. Once father finished spinning us mother came over and asked, "How did it go Megatron?" she asked. "Everything is fine Amethyst," he replied smiling down at my sister and I. We beamed back. "It's time to rest little ones," father said. "Aww… can't we stay up later?" Bladedancer pleaded. Father and mother exchanged a glance, a look I knew too well. I hooked my sister's arm in mine and said, "We're really tired from our race, right Blade?" I gave her a nudge. She fake yawns and said, "Oh yeah, I feel really tired." Then we left the room._

 _Later that night, the two of us would hold our ears to our bedroom door. We listen to what mother and father say to each other. "I fear that the war has breached the borders, it's not safe for you to live here anymore," father said with a sigh. "But… where will we go?" asked mother. Worry tightened her voice. My sister and I exchange glances. The war is nearer than what our parents told us. Danger is coming closer and faster. "What will we do?" asked Bladedancer asked. "We fight," I replied. "But how-""Shh…" I hushed my sister. We listened intently. "The autobots have camped 6 kilometers north from here," said father. "That is so close, we will have to move," mother whispered. Bladedancer and I locked eyes. I nodded. Bladedancer gave a nervous smile and a thumbs-up. That night, we left to sabotage the campsite._

" _There are enemy bots over here!" yelled an autobot. I shot a fireball at him, silencing him forever. But, it was too late, the alarm is raised. "RUN!" I yelled as I ran hand in hand with Bladedancer. We ran as fast as our short legs could carry us. We ran towards home, where it was a safe haven for us all those years, it was the biggest mistake of my life. We reached home, along with our pursuers. "What in the name of Primus?!" yelled mother. We ran past our mother and hid behind her. Father had left early. There was only mother against twelve bots._

" _Run to safety, go find father," ordered mother. "NO!" Bladedancer and I replied in unison. "Leave NOW!" she yelled at us, her servos lit with purple light. My sister and I cringed but we stood our ground. "We're not leaving you behind!" Bladedancer replied. Then my sister and I got into a defense stance._

 _We battled hard. Soon there was only one bot. He was really skilled, no matter how good our aim was, he was able to avoid it all. Before I knew what was happening, the bot was standing right in front of me with his sword raised. He brought it down, I shut my eyes and waited for the pain to come. But it never came. I opened my eyes, my mother took the blow for me. She was dying. Bladedancer screamed. A dry sob escaped from me. But sadness was quickly replaced with white hot anger. A dark shadow surrounded me, I turned to face the bot. I hit him with a blast of darkness._

 _I was about to diminish his spark, when mother whispered, "Let him live." I froze, the shadow faded away. Th bot ran off. I raced over to Bladedancer who knelt next to our dying mother. I started to cry, so did Bladedancer. "Don't cry for me, my little ones. I'll alwaysbe with you. Go find your father," she whispered weakly. Then she left for the AllSpark._

"NOOO!" I yelled, my eyes popping open. I sat up, to find myself in my room. "What?!" I asked bewildered. "Are you alright?" asked Starscream. I looked at him. I shook my head to clear away the remains of the recollection and replied, "I'm fine." "Are you sure?" he asked. Starscream walked over and sat down next to me. "It's just a nightmare," I whispered. Starscream put a hand around me, I curled up against him, but the vision of my dead mother remains in my head. Forever haunting me…


	8. Scraplet Prob

Chapter 8: Scraplet Prob

Soundwave typed at the keyboard, trying to locate Bluedragon and Starscream. _Starscream never lets me get an easier task,_ Soundwave thought in annoyance. Suddenly, a red dot appeared on the screen, signaling Bliedragon's location. He quickly send the coordinates to Megatron. "Good job Soundwave," Megatron stated as he looked at the blinking light. "It's time to come home Bluedragon," Bladedancer whispered as she watched in the corner of the room, a smile on her face.

I yawned and stretched as I stood up. "Looks like someone slept well," Starscream stated as he yawned and fell asleep. Snoring away in his little dreamland. I looked down at him with a little idea forming in my head. I smiled mischievously as I grabbed a marker nearby. After a short while, I sneaked out of the room trying to avoid awakening the slumbering Starscream. "What are you doing?" asked Ratchet with a suspicious look. "Here take this marker Ratchet," I said stuffing the marker into Ratchet's hands. Then I ran off when I heard Starscream waking up.

"I utterly hate Ratchet! How dare he draw on my face and blame it on someone else!" Starscream exclaimed in rage as he wiped his face clean. I snickered, "At least it's not permanent." "If he dares, I'll… I'll…" "You'll what?" I asked. Starscream stayed silent. I looked up. He was glared at me, "You did it, didn't you Bluedragon?" "How'd you…" I trailed off as I looked at my servo. It had red marker on the white finishing. "Scrap," I cried as I stood up and ran off. Starscream was about to yell when the lights flickered. "What the…" I said as I stopped running. "Probably just a energy glitch," Starscream said with a shrug. Just then a scream came from the controls room. "Or something else," I said. Before Starscream could say another word, I headed to the controls room.

Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were freaking out big time. "What's wrong?" I asked. "S-s-sscraplets," replied Bulkhead. "WHAT!? SCRAPLETS!" cried Starscream as he ran for cover. I face-palmed. Starscream can be such a coward sometimes. "Aren't they only found on Cybertron?" I asked. "The pod uncovered a few days ago must be a scraplet nest," Ratchet stated. "You gotta be kidding," I grumbled. Bumblebee replied with a bunch of clicks and beeps. "This is gonna suck," I grumbled, "the humans are the only things that are immune, but they aren't here!" "Desperate times call for desperate measures," Ratchet stated. "Just great!" I muttered, "How will we take them on?" "I think we may need to bring the humans out of school," Bulkhead stated. "Don't look at me, I have no vehicle mode," I growled. "I'll go," said Bumblebee in a series of sound.

"I'm ready to beat those bugs!" Miko yelled in excitement. "There's only three of them and five of us. How will this work out?" I asked. "Miko, Bulkhead, and Bluedragon as group one," Ratchet stated. I sighed. "Bumblebee, Raf, and Starscream as group two," Ratchet said, "and Jack and I will stay behind." After forming our assigned groups, we headed into the halls. Little did we know that the scraplet infestation was way more devastating than we thought.

"Looks like there are scraplets crawling here, let's grab Bluedragon and Starscream," stated Bladedancer with a shudder, "and leave the autobots to deal with this." Soundwave nodded then showed a map of the base. "We need to act very soon or my dear sister will be nothing but scrap," Bladedancer whispered, as she looked at the map swarming with red dots, signaling the scraplets' places. Then she looked at the control room below. "Seems like there's only the old timer," Bladedancer stated, "looks like we need to head into the halls." Soundwave crawled towards the vents with Bladedancer following.

I followed Miko and Bulkhead. "I'm ready to take down those bugs!"Miko exclaimed. Suddenly the lights went out and Bulkhead shrieked like a little girl. I froze. "Bulkhead, did you just…" Miko asked. "No! I did not shriek like a little girl," Bulkhead replied. "Yeah right," I stated. "Don't you get me angry little decepticon," Bulkhead warned. I rolled my eyes in the dark. Then we continued on, into the forbidding darkness.

Starscream was hiding behind Bumblebee. Bumblebee asked in a series of clicks and beeps. "No, I am not afraid of the dark, Bumblebee, I'm just scared of scraplets," stated Starscream. "If you're so scared, how did you end up being the second in command then?" asked Raf. "I… uh… have my ways," replied a baffled Starscream. Bumblebee face-palmed. Then the lights went out and Starscream jumped. "Beep ba click?" Bumblebee asked while shaking his head. "How dare you!" Starscream shrieked. He was about to unsheathe his claws when he heard some noise. "What is that?" Starscream asked. Bumblebee shrugged. Suddenly, Starscream fell through the floor screaming.

"Did you guys hear something?" I asked, glancing back. "Nope," replied Miko. "How about you Bulk—AHH!" I screamed as I fell through a hole in the ground. "What… the… did she just…" Miko trailed off. "Don't look at me like that, Miko," Bulkhead replied with a shrug. Then the duo continued on. Into the dark scraplet infested halls.

"What in the world… Bladedancer?" I asked sitting up. "Yup! Quite the surprise huh?" she asked smiling. "Did you cut the hole?" I dead panned. "Soundy did that," Bladedancer replied pointing at the silent decepticon. Soundwave was beating Starscream up. "Uh… …." Was all I could manage. "Let's just say Soundwave is really pissed off with Starscream," Bladedancer replied. I shrugged. "How did you guys find us?" I asked. "Soundy's amazing computer programming skills," Bladedancer reply. I stood up and said, "Let's get Soundwave to calm down before someone gets seriously injured." "Sure," Bladedancer replied. Then we walked over to the fighting decepticons.

"The scraplets are disposed of," stated Ratchet. "Finally, I was starting freak out," stated Bulkhead. "Still, you shrieked like a girl," Miko pointed out. "Urgh! Miko!" Bulkhead exclaimed in frustration. As the autobots chatted away, little did they know, high above their heads were the intruding decepticons. The decepticons waited patiently for the right time to strike and escape…


	9. Bargain

Bargain

I sat down pouting. Megatron was glaring at me from across the table. I glared back angrily. Bladedancer stood next to the table and looked uncomfortably back and forth between me and Megatron. "So… what were you doing for the past few days," Megatron asked, his anger barely contained. I glared. Megatron growled in frustration. "She was associating with the autobots," Bladedancer reported, earning a glare from me. "Well, well, well, what did you learn?" Megatron asked. "Do they look stupid enough to trust a decepticon?" I retorted. Megatron started to rage. I kept a straight face on the entire time as he pounded a poor vehicon to smithereens. Bladedancer was shaking her head in annoyance. It was pretty clear that father has anger management issues. Starscream and Soundwave just stood there. Soundwave held no expression while Starscream was a nervous wreck. When Megatron finally calmed down, he said, "Soundwave, since Bladedancer is good at following orders and Bluedragon is not. You'll take over Knockout's position and be Bluedragon's care taker." I felt a quick ripple of emotions on Soundwave before he reverted back to a smooth river surface. Bladedancer was frowning. _This is just great,_ I thought. Now my sister will hate me and I won't be able to escape. Just splendid.

I glanced outside my room. The coast was clear, not a mech in sight. Soundwave was nowhere to be seen. I was about to step out when I bumped into Laserbeak. I frowned as the drone pushed me back into my room. Once the drone left, I punched the wall in frustration. This was the sixty-seventh time, trying to escape this place. I glanced at the screen in my room. Since I can't escape, why not surf the internet for a while. After a short while, I found a game called League of Legends. It was pretty fun, I kept killing this guy called Soundwave 47. That is until I got a virus into the system. I growled in frustration, great, now I need to call Soundwave over to help. I stormed out of my room and went to look for Soundwave.

"Are you sure you can't destroy the virus?" I asked. Soundwave nodded. "And I thought you were a computer genius, if only Raf was here," I muttered. Soundwave gave me a questioning look. "You can drop the silent act," I grumbled. Soundwave showed an angry emoji on his helm. "Geez, Bladedancer will probably gush about how cute the emoji looks," I grumbled sitting down. Soundwave looked kind of shaken after that remark. Looking at the way he kind of slumped a little at the mention of my sister, a plan formed in my head. "Hey Soundwave, I have a bargain for you," I said. Soundwave gave me a curious look. "Before I tell you the bargain, you must promise me one thing," I stated, "and that is; if you don't want the bargain, you cannot tell anyone about it. Got it?" Soundwave nodded. I smirked. This is a chance to get me some freedom without anyone noticing.

"Here's the deal. You know where the autobot base is, right?" I asked. Soundwave nodded. "If you can ground-bridge me once in a while to the base, in return, I can convince Megatron to allow you back to your original post. Being the protector of Bladedancer. So, what do you say?" I asked. Soundwave was completely silent. He was thinking it through. I stood there waiting nervously for his answer. "Why ask such a thing?" Soundwave asked in a series of recorded voices. "I need freedom. I can't stand thinking about having to spend my whole life on this ship," I replied, "by the way, I know you like Bladedancer." Soundwave tensed up. I smirked, knowing I got the upper hand. "Can you promise… that you can get me back to my original post?" Soundwave asked. I nodded. "Alright then," Soundwave said. Then he left my room.

"YESSSS!" I yelled jumping up and down. This is success. Now I can move freely between the autobots and the decepticons without Megatron noticing. Best day ever, since the escape from this ship.


	10. Mission

Mission

I sat in my room, bored to the core. My computer was down so I had nothing to do except walk around the ship, which is something I don't want to do. So there I sat, staring at the wall. Just then the door opened. I looked up from my sitting position, it was Soundwave. "What's up?" I asked, continuing to look at the wall. Soundwave played a recorded voice message from Megatron. "Bluedragon, seeing that you are restless along with your sister, I've decided to send you two on a retrieval mission. Meet me at the command center for more information," said Megatron. I perked up. _Finally! About time!_ I thought as I stood up. Soundwave gave me a questioned emoji on his visor. "Nothing, let's go get Bladedancer," I said, hiding my excitement. Upon hearing my sister's name, Soundwave instantly left the room. _Maybe this isn't so bad after all,_ I thought as I walked out of the room.

"This is just great! Just when I thought we could have some fun!" Bladedancer yelled angrily. Bladedancer and I were freezing. Turns out our mission was to retrieve a relic, but it was in the arctic. In the middle of a thin ice zone. Bladedancer was stomping alongside of me. "I suggest you don't do that," I advised, as she stomped along. "Why would I-" Bladedancer fell through the thin sheet of ice. I grabbed her servo just in time and hauled her out. "I honestly hate this," Bladedancer grumbled as she shivered. "At least you didn't become fish food," I stated. Bladedancer shot me a venomous glare. I shrugged and looked at the tracker. "Just a little farther," I assured my grumpy twin. Then we continued on in the freezing climate.

When we reached the site, Bladedancer quickly grabbed me and pulled us aside to a mound of snow nearby. "What is it," I hissed in annoyance. "Autobots," whispered Bladedancer. My servo went up to the sparkstone. "How many?" I asked. "3 of them. The ones who attacked the ship," replied Bladedancer. I peeked over the snow. There indeed was Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. They were standing around the pod. "Just great," I muttered. "I say we sneak attack, take out two of them and then double team the third," Bladedancer advised. "Sure," I replied. Then we got into position, ready to pounce onto our unsuspecting prey.

"Are you sure this, is it?" asked Bulkhead. "Yes," Arcee grumbled. "*beep bop bee beep*" Bumblebee said. Bulkhead shrugged, "It just doesn't look like much." "It's a force field," explained Arcee as she activated the button. A green glowing shield appeared around her. "Oh, that makes sense," Bulkhead said. Suddenly, Bumblebee pushed him aside. Before Bulkhead could respond, Bumblebee got knocked out by a flash of blue and purple. "What the-. Hey Arcee-. Uh-oh," Bulkhead grumbled. He turned around just in time to see Arcee get knocked out by a blur of white and pale blue. "This is gonna be easy," a voice cackled. Bulkhead turned around. "Bluedragon! What happened to your paint?" asked Bulkhead. "Turn around, you're facing the wrong bot," a familiar sounding voice instructed. Bulkhead turned around to see Bluedragon. "Wait-but… how…" Bulkhead trailed off. Before he knew what was happening he got knocked out.

"That was easy," stated Bladedancer, "I thought they would put up a fight." "Well, we did have the element of surprise," I pointed out. "Whatever, let's grab this so-called relic and get outta here," Bladedancer said as she picked up the dropped relic beside Arcee. But before she could grab it, Arcee sprang up and tried to grab Bladedancer. Bladedancer lept out of the way just in time. "Wait! Isn't she supposed to be out cold!?" exclaimed Bladedancer. "Think again con, I was holding the shield when Bluedragon attacked me," Arcee snarled. "Scrap," Bladedancer grumbled, "At least there are two of us and one of you." "Think again con," said Bulkhead as he stood up. A look of surprise was written on Bladedancer's face. "One hit isn't gonna take me down… Bluedragon?" asked Bulkhead confused. I face-palmed. "My name is Bladedancer, don't get me and Bluedragon mixed-up," Bladedancer snarled. "Less chit chat Bladedancer," growled Arcee. "You take on the slow one, I'll take on the blue one," Bladedancer instructed. I gave a slight nod and ran towards Bulkhead with my hidden blades out.

Bulkhead was taking step after step back as I attacked ferociously. "Slow down will you?" Bulkhead asked. "So what? So you can hit me? Fat chance," I said. Then I attacked even faster. Bulkhead pushed me back and his servo transformed into a wrecking ball. Bulkhead roared and charged straight at me with his ball raised. I nimbly dodged each smash. Every time Bulkhead got his ball stuck in the ice, I would hit him hard until he got free. I wasn't even scratched but Bulkhead was already leaking a bit of energon. "Is that all you got?" Bulkhead grunted as he stood up for the fifth time. I didn't respond. Before Bulkhead could charge, Arcee crashed into Bulkhead, bring the green autobot down. I looked at Bladedancer. She shrugged. I grabbed the relic. "Let's go," I said. Bladedancer nodded and commed the ship. After a short while, a ground bridge appeared. Bladedancer and I stepped through it.


	11. Assassin and Spy

Assassin and Spy

At the autobot base...

"Wakey wakey," Smokescreen said. Arcee groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up rubbing her head and asked, "What happened, did you save the relic?" "When we got there, you and Bulkhead were knocked out, the attackers left," Ratchet explained as he scanned her. "Was it some really powerful cons that took you guys out?" asked Smokescreen excitedly. "No, we got taken out by two unexperienced femmes," Arcee dead panned. "Oh… who exactly?" asked Smokescreen disappointedly. "Bluedragon and her twin, I think," Arcee stated then growled, "I can't believe it! I got taken out by some newbies." "Not just you Arcee, at least you got weaker blows than Bulkhead. He was leaking energon when we found you," stated Ratchet. "Wow…" Arcee grumbled. "How can you be so sure that they are newbies?" asked Optimus from his screen. "What do you mean by that?" Arcee demanded. Optimus didn't reply. Ratchet regarded his friend with a curious look, Optimus was definitely hiding something.

Aboard the Nemesis...

I looked around my room cautiously. Bladedancer and I were the only ones in my room. But I checked anyways, just in case someone is spying on us. Once I was satisfied that no one was spying, I gave Bladedancer a nod. She gave me a thumbs up and opened the concealed doorway in my room. Once she opened it, we scurried inside and closed the door behind us. Once we were safely inside, Bladedancer asked, "Are you sure we've waited long enough?" I nodded before switching on the lights. We were in a small cylinder room. Suspended in the middle of the room was a jet-black cloak and a visor. "It's been long enough that Shadow and Windrunner can appear without raising any suspicions. It's time to have some fun sister," I said as I slipped the cloak on and handed Bladedancer her visor. "You're right Shadow. It's been too long since we had any decent fun," Bladedancer said with delight as she put the visor on. "True Windrunner, it's time we make our appearance," I whispered with a smile, "It's time."

At the autobot base...

Ratchet walked over to Optimus once the other autobots had left. "Is there something I should know?" asked Ratchet. "Nothing old friend, nothing," Optimus reassured him. But his facial expression gave him away. "You're hiding something," Ratchet said. Optimus sighed and said, "You know me all too well old friend. It's about Bluedragon and Bladedancer. Can I entrust you with a secret Ratchet?" Ratchet looked surprised and sputtered, "B-but of course Optimus." "Ratchet… … have you ever heard of Shadow and Windrunner?" asked Optimus. "Of course, which autobot would not know!? They are the most dangerous of the decepticons, more dangerous than Megatron himself!" Ratchet exclaimed. "But… what if I were to tell you that they are Bluedragon and Bladedancer, the twins?" asked Optimus. Ratchet froze, then he whispered, "Impossible. Bluedragon and Bladedancer are mere children while Shadow and Windrunner are a dangerous pair of assassin and spy." "These are things to be expected Ratchet, after all… they are living in a time of war," stated Optimus. Ratchet went silent, pondering what Optimus had said…

Aboard the Nemesis...

Bladedancer and I escaped the ship to the landing dock. Once we put on our disguises we re-entered the ship. But, our identities change, we are now Shadow the assassin and Windrunner the spy. I as the silent Shadow and Bladedancer as the manipulative Windrunner. As we walked down the halls, all the vehicons whispered to each other in fear. The door to the medical bay opened and Knockout came out. He froze immediately after he spotted us and whispered, "By the Allspark… … no…" Then he quickly backed into the medical bay. I smirked, but no one could see it, my face was obscured by the shadow of my hood. Bladedancer shook her head, then continued on towards the command center. Many vehicons scattered to make way as we passed in silence. After a short while, we reached our destination, the command center…

 _ **Author's Note: I noticed that some of u were confused with who is Bluedragon and Bladedancer. Just to clear things up, Bluedragon is my oc, and Bladedancer is owned by Screamingyoyos. As 4 the new characters… Shadow is another of my oc and Windrunner is owned by Screamingyoyos. I hope this clear some things up 4 u guys! ~DragonFlameShuriken**_

 _ **P.S. Bluedragon and Shadow are referred to as I because we are looking from "their" point of view. BTW Shadow is ACTUALLY Bluedragon in disguise same with Windrunner and Bladedancer, Windrunner is just a disguise.**_


	12. Illusions

Illusions

Windrunner and I entered the control center. Megatron was waiting. "I see you finally arrived," Megatron stated. "Forgive me my lord, we were chased by some pesky autobots. We were finally able to… exterminate them," Windrunner explained with a bow. "Very well. At least we, decepticons, have our most valued troops back," Megatron said as he turned around. Windrunner smiled and said, "We are glad to be back on the winning side." "Very well, I have some tasks for you to do. Windrunner, help Soundwave with the decoding of the coordinates. Shadow, I want you to go to these coordinates and retrieve a relic," ordered Megatron. Windrunner and I bowed and left. "It's not fair," Windrunner hissed. I shrugged. "At least you get to spend some time with Soundwave," I whispered. Windrunner shrugged. "I have to go to the desert, not a very pleasant place," I stated. Before Windrunner could say anything, I left the ship. Starting my hunt for the relic.

I flew through the air. The coordinates were really far from the ship's location. As I glanced down the locator beeped. I reached the coordinates. I landed next to a half-buried pod. I was about to open it when a ground bridge opened nearby. "Scrap," I muttered as I hid behind a sand dune nearby. Arcee and Bumblebee emerged from the portal. I groaned silently. This mission just gotten harder. Arcee and Bumblebee approached the pod. "Let's check what's in the pod," said Arcee as she opened pulled off the lid. Bumblebee gasped along with Arcee. I was curious at what they saw, so I crept closer. "Why is there an energon extractor in here?" asked Arcee. Bumblebee shrugged. "At least there are no cons around," stated Arcee. That's when I decided to activate an Illusion. I imagined in Arcee and Bumblebee's places and imagined in their views that Megatron came out of a groundbridge nearby.

Suddenly Arcee and Bumblebee took a few steps back. "Megatron," Arcee hissed. But in the direction, they were facing, there was no Megatron. It was all simply an illusion I created. I smirked. Their backs were facing the pod. The golden opportunity to snatch the energon extractor and leave without them noticing. I sprinted towards the pod, grabbed the relic, and flew into the air. Then I let go of the illusion. Leaving behind a confused Arcee and Bumblebee. As the autobots were sorting out what was happening, I flew off towards the Nemesis, with the relic in my hands.

On the Nemesis… …

Windrunner was typing away at the board. The screen in front of her whirled with ancient text. It was getting frustrating. Hours gone past and nothing popped up. Windrunner was about to smash the keyboard when a set of coordinates popped up. "Soundwave, I got a set done," said Windrunner. Soundwave glanced at the screen and send the information to Megatron. "Very good Windrunner, Shadow is returning. I suggest you meet up with her," said Megatron through Soundwave, then he ended the link. Windrunner shrugged then left the decoding room, and headed towards the landing on the ship.

At the autobot base… …

"URGH!" Arcee yelled in frustration. Bumblebee and the others kept far away from the raging femme. "What happened?" asked clueless Smokscreen. Bumblebee looked at the young mech and briefly explained what happened. "Wait a minute… so you mean… Megatron is a ghost?" asked Raf. Bumblebee made a frustrated wail. "An illusion?" asked Raf. Bumblebee calmed down and nodded. Optimus sighed. "Is everything alright?" asked Jack. "No, it seems that Shadow and Windrunner has returned." Everybody froze. "Wait, so you mean… … no…" Arcee trailed off, forgetting her rage. "I afraid so. The only one who can make such life like illusions, is Shadow. And if Shadow is here than there is no doubt that Windrunner is also here," Optimus said in a grave tone, "the tides of war has changed…"


	13. Abilities

Abilities

I sat on the ground staring at the wall. I wonder about the things that happened to Windrunner and I. The secrets we kept hidden away from prying servos. How Windrunner and I are really just Bladedancer and Bluedragon. I think back on many things, our deceased mother, our heritage, and… our unusual abilities. The door opened and Windrunner came in. "What are you thinking about?" she asked as she closed the door. I glanced at her and replied, "Do you remember how we discovered out powers?" I held up my hand and a blue flame hovered in my servo. Windrunner looked and sighed. I diminished the flame and continued to look at the wall. Windrunner sat down next to me. "Why bring this up?" Windrunner asked. "It still feels strange to know this. Mostly our heritage," I explained. "You're still thinking about that, don't you?" Windrunner whispered. "Like who wouldn't? To find themselves the descendants of Primus and Unicron?" I replied. "Makes sense. It makes it sound like I'm the good guy and you're the bad guy," Windrunner stated. I nodded then fell silent again. We both sat in silence and thought about that day when we tried to sabotage the autobot base…

 _I silently crept out of bed and shook Bladedancer awake. "What is it?" she grumbled. "It's time to make our move," I whispered. Bladedancer instantly sat up. She crawled out of bed and asked, "How do we get out?" I smiled and pointed at the window. Bladedancer groaned. "Can't we just go through front door?" she whined. "Did you forget that dad set up some security cameras at the doorway?" I asked. "I don't care, I don't like to crawl out the window. Remember last time?" Bladedancer grumbled. "It's not my fault you crawled head first out," I shot back. "Fine," Bladedancer said. I opened the window and crawled out, Bladedancer following behind. As soon as our feet hit the ground, we took off running towards the autobot base…_

 _Bladedancer and I hid in the shadows. In the distance was the base, casting a pale blue glow in the darkness. We ran towards the base but remained in the shadows. Soon we reached the base. As we looked around for an opening to get into the base with, Bladedancer spotted an open window. I looked at it and signaled for Bladedancer to head over to the window while I keep a look out. Bladedancer scurried over to the window. Once she was under the window, she signaled for me to come over. I quickly glanced around and ran over. Then Bladedancer boosted me through the open window. After I got in, I pulled Bladedancer inside. We found ourselves in the energon storage section. I looked at Bladedancer, she looked at me. Suddenly we heard the door open. We ducked behind a wall of energon cubes and waited._

" _This should be should be easy, the war is finally in our favor," said a voice. "Don't be too excited, the war isn't over yet," another voice replied. Then the footsteps got closer, Bladedancer and I held our breaths. The top of the energon wall got removed, I closed my eyes and wished that they couldn't see us. I imagined that Bladedancer and I are invisible. The entire wall got taken down, but there were no exclamations about two little femmes. The autobots left, their footsteps getting fainter. We let out a sigh of relief. "Did you do anything?" Bladedancer asked, "I mean they were staring right at us." "I dunno, all I did was imagine that they couldn't see us," I replied. Bladedancer gave me a weird look and shrugged. Then we crept out of the storage area._

 _Bladedancer and I crept along the shadows. Each corridor looked the same to us. We turned left and right, but we were lost. "Just great," Bladedancer muttered. I motioned for her to be quiet. An autobot was walking by. He had twin samurai swords strapped to his back. When he was walking by, a bulky green autobot rounded the corner. "Hey Jackie, how's it going?" asked the green autobot. "Not much Bulkhead, things are going real slow," the other autobot answered. Right then, another autobot came. "Hi Wheeljack and Bulkhead, I hope this isn't getting boring for you two," stated the third. "It's fine Seaspray, no big deal, we're already causing a lot of trouble for Megatron," replied Wheeljack. "Let's go grab a snack, I'm hungry," said Bulkhead. Then the three autobots headed off into the maze of corridors. I glanced at my sister. She gave me a subtle nod and we continued on._

" _There are enemy bots over here!"" an autobot yelled. Bladedancer and I ran for our lives. They spotted us. I freaked out and threw my hand back. Somehow a ball of blue flames shot out and hit the autobot, silencing him forever. It was too late; the alarm has been raised. Bladedancer screamed, I looked up to see that an autobot blocked our escape route. Bladedancer crashed right into the Autobot, unable to slow down. The autobot didn't grab her but instead fell backwards onto the ground. I took a closer look, the autobot was a mannequin. "What the…" I trailed off. "I think our imaginations and instinct trigger weird powers, that mannequin ressembles what I was imagining a few seconds ago," stated Bladedancer. We heard footsteps behind us. "Nevermind that! Let's get outta here!" I yelled. We took off into the night._

 _The battle was over, our mother lay dead on the ground before us. Bladedancer and I made a makeshift grave for our mother, then we headed towards father's work place. There was no chatting between us as we walked towards the tower in the distance. Bladedancer was dead silent like I was, we still can't get over the fact that mother was killed by us. By us bringing home enemies. I growled in frustration and kicked the ground. Bladedancer patted me on the shoulder. I sighed and continued onward._

 _Father is grief-stricken. Bladedancer and I stared at the floor. Two mechs around our age came in. They stared and was about to leave when father spoke up. "Starscream and Soundwave, get the femmes to their rooms," he ordered. Starscream and Soundwave froze. "You heard what I said," he growled. They quickly grabbed us and lead us out of the room. "I wonder what is wrong with lord Megatron, what do you think Soundwave?" Starscream asked. Soundwave didn't speak, he wore a visor that covered his face. He shrugged. "Urgh, never the talkative type," Starscream muttered. Soundwave looked at Starscream. He didn't say a word but Starscream instantly fell quiet. I glanced at Bladedancer, she shrugged. I quickly signaled to her to do something that would distract them. Bladedancer gave me a questioning look. I sighed and shrugged. Bladedancer shook her head and rolled her eyes. She signaled that I shouldn't try to escape, father will ground me for life. I glared at her. Even if it's true, I want to be able to move around the place freely, not to be confined to a bedroom._

 _We reached our separate rooms. We went inside and closed the doors. I huffed and sat down on the floor annoyed. After what felt like eons, father came in and gave me a letter and left without a word. Curious, I opened the letter, I stared. Tears drowned my eyes. The letter was pre-written by mother. Once the tears stopped flowing, I read what was inside. I froze. This isn't possible… how… and… why… …_

I looked at Windrunner, she looked at me. We shared a sad look, as we remembered that day. What a small world we live in, and how fast it goes. One moment we were living in peace and the next moment we live in a war ridden time…


	14. Immune

Immune

I slowly walked down the halls. The vehicons all rushed to get out of my way, fearing that they would displease me and get killed. Halfway to the command center I ran into Windrunner. "What do you think Megatron is up to?" I whispered. "Soundwave and I cracked two of the coordinates," Windrunner replied. That was all I needed to know. Then we continued on in silence towards the command center.

When Windrunner and I opened the door we instantly jumped out of the doorway. A vehicon came flying out. Windrunner and I looked at each other in confusion. Then we peeked inside the room, Megatron was not in a good mood. Starscream and Knockout were cowering in fear. Soundwave and Dreadwing were unaffected by Megatron's outburst. Windrunner and I entered the room. Megatron saw that we have arrived and said, "Have you filled Shadow in on the missions?" Windrunner nodded. "Very well then, Shadow, Knockout, and Starscream you are to head to this set of coordinates and retrieve the relic," ordered Megatron. _Seriously? This is not good,_ I thought. But I kept silent, knowing better not to argue with an angry Megatron. "And the rest of you will go and retrieve the other relic," stated Megatron. Once he finished speaking, all six of us left the command center…

On the small ship…

"What is Lord Megatron thinking!" shrieked Starscream. "You can stop complaining, neither you nor I like this idea. Windrunner is less creepy than _her_ ," said Knockout. I poked my head out of my hiding spot. "Ahhh!" Starscream and Knockout yelled. I silently stared at them. The duo started to tremble. "One more word about me and you'll regret it," I said. Starscream and Knockout instantly closed their mouths and fell silent. Just then the vehicon driving the ship said, "We are arriving at the coordinates, prepare for landing." I glared at the duo one last time and disappeared into the shadows.

The coordinates were set in a deep forest. Some of the trees were even taller than us. A thin mist shrouded our surrounds giving the forest and eerie look. I looked at the locator in my servo. We were getting closer to the red dot on the screen. Suddenly a beam nearly hit my head. I quickly ducked behind a nearby tree. "Autobots!" Take cover!" yelled Starscream as he dove for cover. Knockout let out a shriek and duck behind a boulder. Our attackers were Arcee, Bumblebee, and the autobot leader himself, Optimus. I was surprised to see that Optimus decided to come. That threw a wrench in my plans. "What are we going to do?" asked Knockout in a panic. "We fight you fool," replied Starscream, "Decepticons attack!" The Vehicons charged out from their hiding spots and shot at the Autobots. Starscream and Knockout also came out of hiding. I crouched behind my boulder and started to cast an illusion, hoping it would cause a little confusion among the enemies.

The illusion seemed to work, well… mostly. Arcee and Bumblebee are fighting each other, but Optimus is still slicing the Vehicons. It seems that that my illusion doesn't work on him. Interesting… "Get out of there and help us!" shrieked Starscream as he ducked away from Optimus. I sighed, then I jumped out from my hiding spot. This was going to be tiring, having to fight an opponent physically and keep an illusion on two other enemies…

In the desert…

Windrunner looked at the dry wastelands laid out in front of her. This is going to be more difficult than she thought. With the sand shifting around with every gust of wind the relic's capsule will definitely be buried. She looked down at the locator in her servo, they were close, very close. "Start digging," Windrunner ordered. "Are you sure we are right above it?" asked Dreadwing. "Look at the locator then if you don't believe me," stated Windrunner holding up the locator for all to see. They were in fact on top of the relic. Soundwave motioned for the Vehicons to start digging. "It looks like it's going to take a while considering how deep it is," Dreadwing stated. Soundwave nodded.

Windrunner was looking at the horizon when a Vehicon yelled, "I found it!" Windrunner jumped into the hole to find the capsule laying half buried in the sand. She smirked and went over to open the capsule when a shout was heard. Then one of the Vehicons guarding the digging site flew into the hole and crashed down next to Windrunner. "What is going on?" asked Dreadwing as the Vehicon stood up. "It's the Autobots sir," he replied. Soundwave looked up at the rim of the hole and saw Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen looking down at them. Windrunner growled. Soundwave and Dreadwing transformed and flew up to attack the Autobots. Windrunner started to conjure a puppet.

"Take that!" yelled Smokescreen as he punched the Vehicon flying. "You know that would just alert them of our presence, right?" asked Wheeljack annoyed. "Oops, sorry," said Smokescreen looking down at his feet. "Nevermind that, we got trouble," stated Bulkhead as two jets flew out of the hole. "Leave now, the relic is ours," said Dreadwing as he transformed back into robot mode. Soundwave also transformed back to his robot form and stared at the Autobots silently. Suddenly a third jet flew out from the hole. Dreadwing and Soundwave stared as Megatron landed on the ground. "My lord, I thought…" Dreadwing trailed off. Even though Soundwave had a visor covering his face, his stance also showed that he too, was surprised. "What are you standing for Dreadwing? Attack!" Megatron yelled. "Ho boy," muttered Bulkhead. "You bet," replied Smokescreen as he charged at Soundwave.

As the Autobots and Decepticons fought above, Windrunner was controlling the Megatron puppet. She smirked as she saw through the puppet's eyes that the Autobots were afraid. _Perfect_ , she thought. As Windrunner controlled the puppet, she grabbed the relic from inside the capsule. Then she made the puppet yell, "Decepticons retreat!" Then a ground bridge opened up. Windrunner dove through the swirling green vortex. Followed by a confused Dreadwing and Soundwave…

Back on the Nemesis…

I was treating a wound on my arm when Windrunner and the others returned. Windrunner saw me and asked, "What happened?" I barely glanced up and muttered a single word, "Optimus." Windrunner instantly knew what happened. "Why don't you let Knockout treat that? After all, he is the medic," stated Windrunner. I pointed a finger at the medic, he was more injured than I was, so was Starscream. Windrunner raised an eyebrow. Just when she was about to ask why were they more injured than I was, Megatron came in. Everybody in the room stood up except for Starscream who had a long deep gash on his leg. "I see that you have failed me, Shadow," Megatron stated. I didn't say a thing. "Answer me Shadow, will you fail me again?" he asked. I shook my head. "SPEAK," Megatron ordered. "I won't let this happen again, my lord," I whispered. "What did you say?" he inquired. "My lord, Shadow wont' let this-" "SILENCE!" roared Megatron, "I asked Shadow not you, Windrunner." Windrunner took a few steps back and muttered, "I'm sorry my lord." "I won't let this happen again Lord Megatron," I said. "Very well then Shadow, you may go now," said Megatron. I walked out of the room and signalled for Windrunner to follow. Then the two of us left.

"So how did it go for your mission?" I asked. "We got the relic, so what happened with your mission?" Windrunner asked. I growled. "Looks like someone's in a bad mood," stated Windrunner. I didn't reply and walked a little faster. "What's with the rush?" Windrunner asked. "We need to discuss some things in my room," I replied. Then the two of us headed towards my room…

 _ **Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've hit writers block and finally rekt the block. So, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Thx 4 waiting patiently and not destroy my pm section. ~DragonFlameShuriken ;)**_


	15. Cover Blown

Cover Blown

I sat down watched Bladedancer ponder the problem. How is Optimus not affected by my powers? As I waited I thought about how my powers came from my lineage. It's the same with Windrunner. Suddenly it hit me. "I got it!" I said. "Really?" asked Bladedancer. I nodded. Then I stood up. "So, what was the problem?" asked Bladedancer. "Do you remember what relationship Unicron and Primus?" I asked. "Duh! They were twin brothers, everybody knows that!" exclaimed Bladedancer. "Remember what Primus said to the dying Unicron before Unicron was ejected into space?" I asked. Understanding dawned on Windrunner's face. "Then that means…" Bladedancer trailed off. I nodded and said, "My powers won't affect Optimus because he is a prime, but your powers are effective." Just then someone knocked on the door. Bladedancer and I instantly threw on our disguises and once again became Windrunner and Shadow. I walked over to the door and opened it. It was Megatron.

"What brings you to our room, Lord Megatron?" asked Windrunner. Megatron was glaring at us, something was definitely wrong. "I was wondering if you two could take of your visor and your cloak," stated Megatron. Windrunner and I exchanged a glance. "Why would you ask us to do that my lord?" inquired Windrunner. "You two are in big trouble, **Bladedancer** and **Bluedragon** ," stated Megatron. Windrunner and I froze. "What are you talking about my lord?" Windrunner asked. Megatron crossed his arms. "Fine, you got us father," I muttered and I took off my cloak. Windrunner followed suit and took off her visor. "Now… who would like to explain why you two did that?" asked Megatron menacingly. "Sure… first you have to tell us how did you know it was us?" Bladedancer countered. Soundwave walked out from behind Megatron. I groaned.

It took us a while to explain why we did that to Megatron. Once we were finished Megatron was enraged. "You could have gotten hurt-" "Been there, done that," I interrupted waving my bandaged arm. "- or worse! How am I to live it down knowing my daughter died and I wasn't there?!" yelled Megatron. Bladedancer and I cringed. "Well for your information father, we wouldn't have done that if you haven't grounded us for life," stated Bladedancer sourly. "What!? I didn't ground you-" "Technically you did. You said we were not allowed to leave the Nemesis and you know I can't stand it, being in the same place for a long time," I interrupted. Megatron fell silent and looked guilty. All the anger evaporated and Megatron silently stood up. He headed towards the door. Before he left, he glanced back and said, "I know you are not sparklings anymore, but to me, you two will always be my little ones." Then without another word, he left.

After Megatron left, the room was dead silent. Soundwave looked at Bladedancer. Bladedancer and I looked at each other, both feeling guilty. Bladedancer was the first one to crack. "I j-just w-w-wanted him to k-k-know we a-aren't…" Bladedancer broke down sobbing. Soundwave walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. If it weren't for the guilt, I would've teased them. After a short while, I felt a warm liquid roll down my face. I bit down on my lip and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" asked Soundwave in a series of recorded voices. "I'm… going to take a walk," I replied. I hate the way my voice quivered, it made me feel weak. Then I left my crying sister in my room with Soundwave.

Right after the door closed, Knockout came around the corner helping an injured Starscream walk to his room. I turned away hoping they wouldn't spot me, but no such luck. "Hey Bluedragon, do you know why Lord Megatron is so… um… silent?" asked Knockout. I quickly wiped away the tears spilt on my face and turned around. "No, I don't know," I lied. "You're lying," said Starscream before wincing in pain. "I did not," I said. "Liar," replied Starscream. I glared at him, and he glared back. "Um… Starscream… why don't we get to your room, you'll need to rest," suggested Knockout nervously. "You can leave now Knockout, I'll walk to my room by myself," said Starscream. "But… your leg…" Knockout trailed off as Starscream glared at him. Knockout quickly put Starscream against the wall and left.

Starscream crossed his arms across his chest and asked, "Now will you tell me?" "No," I replied. "What is wrong with you?" asked Starscream. "What do you mean?" I replied. "You're crying," stated Starscream. My wings instantly went up to cover my face. I growled as I realised the tears managed to roll down my face without me noticing. "Can you tell me why you are crying?" asked Starscream. I tried to reply but all that came out was a sob. I bit down on my lip before another sob could escape. I just wiped my tears and got Starscream onto my shoulder and headed towards his room. "Hey, you didn't answer my question," Starscream muttered. I didn't reply, I just focused on looking ahead. Once we reached Starscream's room, Starscream entered his password to his room and the door slid open. I set Starscream down on his bed and was about to leave when Starscream grabbed my servo.

"What is it?" I asked. "Sit here," said Starscream gesturing to the spot next to him. "I'm busy," I said and tried to leave. Starscream gripped my servo tighter. "Sit," stated Starscream more strongly this time. I growled and sat down next to him. Starscream pulled me into a hug. "Mind if you tell me why you are crying?" he whispered gently. I felt my lips begin to tremble. Tears started to streak down faster. "I-I -I…" was all I was able to get out before I started to cry. Starscream hugged me a little tighter and whispered, "It's going to be alright." I cried and cried until exhaustion took over and I fell asleep…

 _ **Hey guys! Just so u know I totally made up the part about Primus saying something to Unicron before ejecting Unicron into space. So yea, don't expect to find anything on that. Anyways, hope u guys enjoyed this chapter! ~DragonFlameShuriken ;)**_


	16. Apologies and Dares

Apologies and Dares

Megatron was in a bad mood. He did not feel like ordering people around on the Nemesis, he wanted to be alone. "Dreadwing, I want you to take over for now while I go look for Starscream," growled Megatron. Dreadwing nodded. Then Megatron left the command center to look for his second in command. After asking a bunch of vehicons and nearly cutting one in half in a fit of anger, he decided to check Starscream's room. "He better be there or else when I see him, he will be sorry," Megatron grumbled. Once he reached Starscream's room he asked Soundwave for the access code. "Here is the code," said Soundwave handing Megatron a slip of paper. Megatron entered the code and the door slid open. He was preparing to yell at the seeker when he froze. Seeing that Megatron froze, Soundwave had a bad feeling and peeked over Megatron's shoulder. He face-palmed and quickly snapped a picture. Then he quietly left the warlord to stand in front of the open door in shock. _Bladedancer will probably want the picture,_ Soundwave thought to himself as he sent the picture to Bladedancer.

I woke up but kept my eyes closed because I was still very tired. Sensing there was warmth nearby I nuzzled against the source of the warmth. I was about to drift off the sleep again when I heard a door open. I slightly opened one eye to find myself nuzzling against Starscream, I cringed when I saw who was at the door. _Fudgescones,_ I thought to myself, _this was going to be hard to explain to father_. But before I could sit up, the door closed. _Huh? That's strange, isn't he gonna yell at us?"_ I thought. Then I felt Starscream shift a bit and held me close against him. He was mumbling in his sleep. I give him a light kick and said grumpily, "Wake up sleepy head." "What?" asked Starscream groggily as he sat up. I stood up. "Do you feel better?" asked Starscream. "I'm fine but I'm sure father is scarred for life," I replied. Once Starscream heard that remark he instantly jumped up yelling, "What!?" I cringed. "Not so loudly will ya?" I asked. "Sorry," replied Starscream lowering his voice. "I'm going to go find Bladedancer," I said then I left Starscream's room.

When I found Bladedancer, she was giving me the I-know-something-you-don't-know look. "What?" I asked. "This," she replied and pulled out a picture she printed. Once I saw what was on it, I cringed. Bladedancer had an evil grin on her face when she saw my reaction. It was a picture of me and Starscream curled up against each other on his bed. "Where did you get this," I hissed venomously. "Oh, Soundy took it," Bladedancer replied. "This is not what you think it is," I warned. "Don't you worry dear sis, I know it's not that kind he was comforting you, right?" asked Bladedancer with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Yeah… and I sorta… fell asleep," I said sheepishly. "You were lucky father didn't see that," said Bladedancer. "Well… he actually saw that… but the strange thing is he just closed the door," I replied. Bladedancer froze and asked, "He… what?" "I think he's still feeling guilty…" I said. "Yeah… I guess… judging by the way he reacted to you and Starscream," said Badedancer. "Let's go apologize," I said. Bladedancer nodded her agreement and we left for the command center.

"What do you mean he's taken a day off?!" demanded Bladedancer. "That's what he told me," said Starscream. _That's strange… father never takes a day off,_ I thought to myself. "Do you know where he is though?" I asked. "Um… you can check his room," suggested Starscream. "C'mon sis, we got some apologizing to do," said Bladedancer as she grabbed my arm. Then we left the command center.

It turns out Megatron went on a flight and his room is locked. I punched the wall in frustration. "Stop doing that sis. You're either gonna put a dent in the wall or end up visiting the medical bay," warned Bladedancer. I sighed in frustration. "I wonder what father's room looks like on the inside…" Bladedancer trailed off. Suddenly she got this mischievous look in her eyes. "What are you thinking?" I asked. "Not telling unless you agree to help," said Bladedancer. "Fine, what is it?" I asked.

"Why do I always agree to do your little schemes with you?" I moaned. "Because you're my twin and we stick together," replied Bladedancer. I sighed. Bladedancer entered the code to father's room, which I stole from Soundwave. "Why couldn't you ask him for it instead?" I asked. "Because, he'll ask and I will have to tell him," replied Bladedancer. Once she entered the code, the door slid open. Father's room was pitch dark. "You coming or not?" Bladedancer asked as she noticed my hand clutching the sparkstone. "I'm coming," I replied. Then we both stepped into father's room together.

The lights flickered on. What we saw made us froze. Father's room was covered in pictures of Bladedancer and me when we were little sparklings. There was a framed picture sitting on a table in the middle of the room. It was a picture of mother. Bladedancer and I glanced at each other. "I guess he was just worried about us," said Bladedancer in a small voice. All I could do was nod; my head was swimming with emotions. Just then the door opened. "What are you two doing in my room?" asked Megatron. Bladedancer and I ran into his arms. "We're sorry for doing that," said Bladedancer as we both nuzzled against our father. "I'm sorry too, for keeping you to like you're still little sparklings," whispered Megatron. We stayed like that for a while.

A few weeks later…

I was curled up in my bed, dreaming of flying through the clear blue sky when I was abruptly awakened by Bladedancer. "Rise and shine!" she cried in a sing song voice as she jumped onto my bed. "Leave me alone," I grumbled. "Come on! It's nine in the morning!" said Bladedancer. I turned my back on her and was about to drift back to sleep when she pulled the covers off my bed. The chilly air instantly jolt me awake. I sat up and glared at my optimistic twin. Even though we were sisters, we were complete opposites. My sister is optimistic and cheerful while I was pessimistic and grumpy. "What do you want?" I asked as I wrap my wings around myself. "Well… do you want to do some dares with Soundy, Knockout, Starscream, Airachnid, and me?" she asked with a big smile on her face. "No," I replied. "Aww… pllleeeeeaaaaasseee?" she asked, giving me the sad puppy eyes. "Fine, just this once," I replied and stood up. "Yay!" Bladedancer cheered. Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the medical bay.

"I see you managed to pull Bluedragon out of her bed," stated an amused Airachnid. I glared at the spider femme. "Well, since we are all here, who's going to start?" asked Knockout with a smirk. "So, who wants to start?" I asked. Everybody except me raised their hands. "I'm going to think of a number between 1 and 20, whoever guess the closest or the right number is the first to dare. The one who guessed the farthest is the victim of the dare," I said. Everybody nodded their agreement. A few minutes later everyone told me their guess. "The first dare goes to Knockout and the victim is Soundwave," I said. "YESSSSS!" said Knockout happily. Soundwave shrugged.

"I heard of some rumors that you like Bladedancer, so I dare you to kiss her without your visor, and if you forfeit you'll have to throw a slime filled balloon at her," said Knockout. Soundwave stood there for a few minutes not moving. Then he quickly pulled Bladedancer behind a screen. Then after a while he came out with a dazed Bladedancer behind him. "I guess he kissed you," I said. Bladedancer nodded. "Okay, Soundwave your turn to choose a victim," I said. Soundwave looked at Airachnid and said in a bunch of recorded voices, "I dare you to kiss Knockout, if you forfeit you'll tie your legs in a knot and remain in that state for the next five minutes." "What!" shrieked Airachnid. Bladedancer was laughing at the spider femme's reaction. Knockout was down right horrified. "Is there something wrong with your processor!? There is absolutely no way that I'm go-" Airachnid silenced Knockout with a kiss. The two of them seem to enjoy it.

Once they stopped kissing, quickly pulled away from each other. "What were you saying before?" asked Starscream smugly. Knockout blushed, so did Airachnid. Bladedancer and I shared a look. "Knockout and Airachnid sitting in a tree…" began Bladedancer. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G," I finished. "First comes love." "Then come marriage." "Then comes a baby in a baby carriage," Bladedancer and I finished together. Bladedancer burst into giggles while I had a smirk on my face. Knockout and Airachnid blushed an even deeper shade of red. After a short while later, once everything calmed down it was Airachnid's turn to select a victim. "Alright… it's my turn," said Airachnid evilly. She stared at me and a grin creeped into her face. I had a bad feeling about this. "I dare you, Bluedragon, to kiss Starscream. If you forfeit you'll have to kiss Knockout," Airachnid said. "So, you mean, I'll end up kissing someone no matter what," I stated. Airachnid nodded. I gave Starscream a quick peck on the cheek. Starscream froze then he fainted. "What! I said kiss!" shrieked Airachnid. "You didn't say where," I retorted with a smirk. Airachnid looked like she was about to explode.

"My turn. I dare Knockout to play a prank of his choosing on Megatron. If he forfeits he'll have to suffer a tickle session of ten minutes," I said. Knockout froze and he turned pale. "So, which one will it be?" asked Bladedancer. "Tickle session is worth it over Megatron's wrath," said Knockout. "You sure?" I asked. Knockout thought for a moment. "Fine, I'll prepare the things I need," grumbled Knockout as he headed towards the back of the room. "So, what happened?" asked Starscream right after Knockout left to set up his prank. "Just look at the screen," I replied. "What the…" said Starscream looking at Knockout prepare the slime bucket door prank. "Blue dared Knockout to play a prank on Megatron," replied Bladedancer. A few minutes later Megatron opened the door only to find a bucket of slime come tumbling down onto his head. **"WHOEVER DID THIS WILL REGRET IT!"** he roared in anger. We were all snickering when Knockout came in. "Did it work?" he asked. We nodded. "Since Knockout already dared someone, it's Bladedancer's turn," I said. She grinned and I had a sinking feeling, why oh why did I choose her to do it?! "I dare Starscream to kiss Bluedragon on the lips, the forfeit is to… tell Megatron you did that prank," said Bladedancer. Starscream just stared at Bladedancer as her words ran through his processor.

Before I could respond Starscream pressed his lips against mine. Then he quickly pulled away, blushing furiously. I quickly brought my wings up to cover my face. I felt my face heat up. One of my hands went up to the sparkstone. "I'm going to go to my room, I… uh… want to take a nap. Since **SOMEBODY** dragged me out of bed before nine thirty," I said. Then I left the room.


	17. Sealing the Deal

Sealing the Deal

I was in a bad mood. I haven't been sleeping well for the past few days. Each night I would wake up screaming in fear of a never-ending nightmare. I had dark circles under my eyes and snapped at others for no apparent reason. I felt like my head is floating in space and I couldn't even focus on whoever was talking to me, even if they were in front of me. I sat in my room trying to read a data pad. No such luck, the light from the screen is making my head spin. I growled in frustration and threw the data pad across the room. It hit the wall with a satisfying thump and landed on the ground. I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes. As I stood up, someone knocked at my door.

"What is it?" I snapped in annoyance. Then I opened the door to find Soundwave standing there. I glared at him. "What do you want?" I asked, not bothering to hide my frustration.

"The deal," replied Soundwave with a recording in my voice. Then without my permission, he entered my room. I closed the door and sat down on my bed in a huff.

"You know that I'm not in a mood to negotiate anything," I said, "let alone persuade someone." I crossed my arms and stared at the far wall of my room. Soundwave stood there staring at me, not saying a single word. I felt my barely controlled anger bubbling inside.

"You promised," replied Soundwave in a series of recordings. Then he continued staring at me. I sighed but didn't say a thing. Seeing that Soundwave is not going to budge, my anger exploded.

"Okay! I'll go talk to him! There! Happy!?" I yelled angrily. Soundwave, unfazed by my outburst, just stood there. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. "Look, I'll go talk to father about this whole guardian thing, 'kay?" I asked in a calmer voice. Soundwave nodded and left. I sighed and decided to take a quick nap then go talk to Megatron about this whole dilemma regarding Soundwave being my guardian instead of Bladedancer's.

An hour later…

I stood outside of the command center waiting for Megatron to finish arguing with Starscream. Even with the thick walls, I can hear every single word they were yelling. I just ignored this whole thing until I heard the sound of something hitting wall hard. That's when I took my opportunity and entered the room. Megatron looked like he was going to rip someone apart, and that 'someone' in question was Starscream. Starscream was sitting with his back against the wall next to the door, moaning. Above him was a large dent in the wall.

"What just happened?" I asked in a cold tone. I crossed my arms and glared at both mechs.

"Nothing," replied Starscream quickly as he stood up. Only to wince in pain. Before I could say a word, he hobbled out of the command center.

"What are you doing here?" asked Megatron. Even though his voice was calm, I can sense his agitation coming off in waves.

"Can I talk to you in private father?" I asked, gesturing towards the vehicons in the room. Megatron nodded and signaled for the cons to leave the room.

"So, what is it?" asked Megatron once the vehicons left.

"It's about the whole 'Soundwave is my guardian thing'," I replied.

About 15 minutes later…

"Okay, I'll assign someone else as your guardian and place Soundwave back to his original post. But…" Megatron stopped to make sure I know this part is important, "you must not try to escape again." Thinking about what Megatron said, I realised this was the only option. I frowned.

"Fine," I said in an annoyed tone.

"That's my little femme," said Megatron as he patted my head. I knew this was a orrible deal that only benefitted Megatron. The first reason is Bladedancer will stop being the sulky daughter. Second reason is Soundwave will be more obedient, though he is already very obedient. The final reason is his little escapist daughter, me, can't escape. This is killing three birds with one stone. I feel like a complete idiot, why did I even make the deal with Soundwave in the first place? I felt my anger start bubbling again.

A few minutes later…

Maybe this deal isn't such a bad idea. Starscream is now my guardian, but look, I can escape his notice in a few quick shakes of a tail pipe. That means whenever Soundwave comes to help me escape the ship, I won't get caught. So, Megatron didn't get the upper hand after all…


	18. Temper and Feelings

Temper and Feelings

3:00 am…

 _I stood in an empty room. The walls were a dull grey with no form or shape. There was no escape. Suddenly a door slide open out of nowhere and everyone I was close to walked in. First came Optimus, father, Starscream. Then Breakdown, and Bladedancer. They stood in a tight circle around me. They stared at me in silence. Then one of them spoke up._

" _You're a monster, you do not belong," said Optimus, his voice echoing as he faded away._

" _What? What's going on?" I asked. But they did not reply._

" _You're a creep with no emotions," stated Starscream as he too, faded away, but his voice remains. I was scared… is this truly what they think of me?_

" _You're a failure," said Breakdown, then he faded. His statement echoing in my head along with Optimus's and Starscream's. The words… they hurt…_

" _I never wanted you," said Megatron. His words felt like a sword slicing through me. There was only Bladedancer left in the room. Her eyes were smooth like glass._

" _Why didn't you save her? WHY DIDN'T YOU?! You are the most horrible sister," Bladedancer said then she also faded away. Even though they were gone, their voices remain echoing what they said. Is this truly what they think of me? Tears flooded down my face. Just then a figure walked through the door way. It was mother…_

I woke up in cold sweat. My spark was beating at a rapid rate. I calmed myself down. _It was just that stupid dream again,_ I thought in annoyance. Suddenly the annoyance flared into anger. I decided to find a way to send my anger elsewhere. The anger was bottled up inside of me for a week at least, resulting in me having a bad mood. Sighing, I decided to leave my room and go for a walk.

That dream had kept away for a while, but with Breakdown's sudden death, I guess it just resurfaced. As I opened the door to my room, a figure stood at the door.

"Oh… um… uh… Bluedragon, why are you awake at this hour?" asked Starscream nervously.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," I replied in an emotionless voice. I stared at Starscream to look at his reaction. He didn't do anything. Then he turned to leave. I grabbed his arm.

"What?" he asked as he turned around to look at me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, I felt my anger start bubbling.

"I was… just going to… um… check on you," stammered Starscream. I can hear the lie in his voice.

"You're lying," I stated, the anger in me rose. _Why did he lie to me?_ my mind screamed. I bit down on my lower lip to keep it from trembling. _What if he truly thinks that I'm a creep? What if he thinks I'm a weirdo? What if…_ a bunch of what if's whirled in my head. The fear inside stared to encourage the anger inside me to rise.

"Alright you got me," said Starscream as he sighed and looked away. I glanced at him curiously. "I was… going to… see what the banging from your room was," replied Starscream, "there was a lot of banging sounds and I thought you were under attack and yeah…"

"Oh," I said as I dropped his arm.

"So, what was the banging all about?" asked Starscream. He looked at me. I looked away avoiding eye contact. "Something wrong?" asked Starscream as he reached out towards me. I backed away. Starscream looked hurt. I didn't say a thing and felt my annoyance and anger start to rise rapidly. There was no banging, he's lying again. Starscream started to take a step towards me.

"Leave me alone!" I snapped. Starscream drew his hand back. A look of shock written on his face. I never raised my voice at anybody, and I never backed away from him.

"Is there something-" before Starscream could finish asking, I quickly ran down the hall. Leaving a confused and hurt Starscream behind.

I ran towards the training room. It was the only place I was familiar with besides my room. I remember Breakdown teaching Bladedancer and I how to do hand to hand combat in secret. Tears streamed down my face as I remembered that moment. The fact that it was never going to happen again. As I ran into the room and locked the door, the anger had started to seep over the edges. Once I made sure the door was locked, I stared at the room full of dummies. I let my anger take control of my actions. I took down a dummy after another.

4:00 am…

I panted as I looked at the training room. No dummy was standing. All of them were taken down. I looked down at the floor, I felt tired. I left the room and headed towards my room. Once I hit the bed, I fell asleep.

The next day…

I woke up and sighed. I didn't get enough sleep, there was bags under my eyes. I groaned as I stood up and headed towards the command center. Before I opened the door, I sensed Starscream on the other side, nervousness rolled off him like waves on a beach. A ping of guilt hit me but it quickly got buried by the anger inside. Even though I took out most of it, there was still a fraction remaining. I sighed and opened the door.

"Are you okay last night?" asked Starscream. I noted that he kept his distance instead of his usual trying to get as close as possible without looking suspicious. I didn't reply but just looked away from his red eyes. Just then Bladedancer and Soundwave came by.

"Hey sis…" Bladedancer trailed off when she saw my tired eyes. I kept my hands out of sight. I didn't want her to know. I sensed worry rolling off Bladedancer and curiosity coming off of Soundwave. I wonder what Soundwave was thinking. "Is there something wrong?" asked Bladedancer, snapping me out of my train of thoughts. I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak. The fraction of anger left was starting to get on my nerves. I headed towards the command center without saying a word. I didn't notice Starscream and Bladedancer, along with Soundwave share a glance.

At the command center…

I stood in silence as I listened to father ramble on and on about how he wants to annihilate the autobots. But I paid no heed to what he was saying. My head was swimming among my thoughts, of the nightmare and why did it come back.

"I'm asking you a question, Bluedragon," said Megatron. That snapped me out of my thoughts. I stared at him blankly. "Did you pay attention to what I was asking?" he asked.

"No father, I was thinking of something else," I replied looking at the ground. My anger started again. _Why didn't I pay attention?_ I thought in annoyance.

"What happened to your hands?" asked Megatron as he took one of my hands in his. I swore inwardly. My hand was covered in dried up energon, my own purple energon. I quickly pulled my hand away, and hid it behind my back.

"I'll go to the med-bay," I muttered, then I headed towards the med-bay.

In the med-bay…

"Are you sure you are alright? I mean you don't seem okay and something is bothering you," stated Starscream.

"I hate to admit this but I agree with him," said Knockout as he treated my hands.

"It doesn't matter," I hissed, "it's none of your business." Starscream and Knockout stared at me. I looked away, not meeting their gaze.

"Alright… anyways you're good to go," said Knockout. I jumped off the berth. I left the med-bay with Starscream following behind. After a short while, Starscream quickly walked in front of me. I stopped.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at the ground.

"Look at me," demanded Starscream. I ignored him and was about to continue walking when Starscream held my shoulders. "Look at me," Starscream repeated. I didn't say a thing but slowly looked up into Starscream's red eyes. His eyes were filled with worry. "What's wrong?" asked Starscream, his voice soft and gentle. I didn't reply, I was about to look down again, but Starscream held my chin and make me look at him. I pulled away.

"I don't want to talk about it," I whispered. I felt tears start to collect in the corners of my eyes. I avoided Starscream's gaze as I wiped the tears away.

"It's something bad, isn't it?" asked Starscream gently, "you're wings only droop so low that it nearly brushes the floor is when you're sad, right?" I didn't do anything, I just wiped away the tears, I felt annoyed, anger, sadness, and a bunch of other emotions I couldn't name. All those feelings swirled around inside of me, I felt like I was drowning. Suddenly I felt someone pull me into a hug. It was warm and gentle. I looked up to find Starscream looking down at me. His hands gently rubbed my back in a slow circle to calm me down. After a short while of silence, the tears stopped coming. I took a deep breath and felt all the emotions settle down.

"Do you think I'm a creep?" I whispered. I felt Starscream tense up and relax.

"Why would you ask that?" asked Starscream. I nuzzled closer to him. He held me tighter.

"Just answer me," I whispered in response. I felt Starscream start stroking my wings.

"No, I don't," replied Starscream as he continued to stroke them.

"Will you promise to stay by m side no matter what?" I asked. I felt Starscream gently shift me and I was in his arms. He looked down at me. I nuzzled against him and avoided his gaze.

"What's with these questions all of a sudden? Of course, I'll stay by your side, I'm your friend, and friends stay together no matter what," Starscream replied as he gently started walking. As he walked, I fell asleep.

Starscream walked down the halls as he looked at the white and pale blue form sleeping in his arms. He thought about those questions Bluedragon asked him earlier. As he pondered about it, a reason hit him.

"You're afraid of what everyone thinks of you, aren't you?" he whispered gently. Then he nuzzled her. Bluedragon purred softly in her sleep. He smiled as he looked at her. She looked so peaceful, like there wasn't a war. "I wish you didn't live in a war ridden time," Starscream whispered, "because if anything ever happened to you, I would never forgive myself."

"I love you…"


	19. Injured

Injured

I looked at the blank screen of my computer. It was infected with a virus and it won't work. I sighed in defeat as I sat down on my bed. I glared at the screen, I tried all the antivirus thing. As I glared an idea popped into my head. I whacked myself on the head, why didn't I think of that. I went to the door and peered outside. The coast was clear, I smirked and slinked into a nearby shadow. Then I headed towards Soundwave's room.

In Soundwave's room…

Soundwave looked at me curiously as I explained my plan.

"So, are you going to help me?" I asked as I looked at the silent mech. All Soundwave did was nod. I pulled out a cloak and slipped it on. Soundwave stared at it. "What?" I demanded. Soundwave looked away and opened a ground bridge. I stepped through it…

At the autobot base…

"What can we do Ratchet, there is nothing to do," complained Miko. She glared at the medic as she pouted.

"No, unless you want to do the chores," replied Ratchet in an annoyed tone. Miko huffed in annoyance. Jack rolled his eyes as he watched the Japanese girl flopped down the couch.

"You can play games," said Raf as he typed away on his laptop. The twelve-year-old was always on his laptop, typing away codes. Suddenly he looked up. He glanced around curiously and cocked his head as if he was trying to hear something.

"Are you alright Raf?" asked Jack as he looked at him.

"I'm fine," replied Raf as he stood up. "I'm just going to walk around," stated Raf as he headed off into the halls. Everyone in the room looked after him.

"Is it me or is Raf acting weird?" asked Miko. Jack shrugged.

In the halls of the base…

I stood in the darkness as I called out to Raf. I smiled when I saw the human came into view. I bent down and gently picked him up. Raf looked at me curiously.

"What do you need help with Bluedragon?" asked Raf. I gestured towards the ground bridge. "You need my help with something on the Nemesis?" asked Raf. I nodded. Then I stepped through the portal.

Back on the Nemesis…

"Whoa, this is one complicated virus," Raf stated as he looked at my screen.

"Can you fix it?" I asked, looking down at the little human. Raf smiled and nodded, then he hooked his laptop onto my computer.

"I can destroy the virus and restore your computer to the state before, but it will take a while," replied Raf. Then he started typing away on his laptop. As I watched him work I suddenly heard footsteps fast approaching my room. Then someone knocked on the door. Raf froze and looked at me with a freaked-out look.

"Just continue your work, I'll take care of it," I whispered. Raf nodded and turned back to his screen. I then walked to the door and opened it. It was Starscream. _Fudescones,_ I thought.

"Um… hey Bluedragon… uh… I was wondering… if… um…" Starscream stammered. I sensed Raf tense up when he heard Starscream's voice.

"What do you want? Can you hurry up?" I asked in my cold voice. Starscream bit down on his lower lip. He was seriously freaking out about what he was going to ask me. I crossed my arms and was about to close the door when Starscream blurted out a question.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Starscream asked. I looked at him curiously. He seemed very tense about what my answer was going to be. We stared at each other for a short while. The silence felt deadening.

"Um… sure…" I replied. Starscream let out a sigh of relief and left. I then closed the door behind me. Then I looked at Raf, he was staring at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked.

"Why would you hang out with him?" asked Raf curiously.

"He's my friend, that's all. What's wrong with hanging out with friends?" I asked, I flapped my wings gently.

"Well… nevermind, anyways I managed to delete the virus, all we need to do is reboot the computer," said Raf as he unplugged his laptop. I nodded and rebooted the computer. The screen glowed its familiar pale blue and my screen popped up with it's usual dragon picture that greets me every time I boot it up. I gently curled my tail.

"Thanks, Raf," I said as I picked him up.

"No problem," he said as he smiled. Then I commed Soundwave to open the ground bridge. A green vortex appeared and I stepped through it with Raf in my hands.

At the autobot base…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!" Bumblebee beeped. He was freaking out and looking around the base for Raf.

"Chill Bee, he might have gone home," suggested Bulkhead.

"Without me sending him? Ratchet doesn't even know where he lives and you suggest he went home?!" Bumblebee clicked. Bulkhead took a step back. Before anybody else could say a thing, a green vortex opened up.

"What the…" trailed off Ratchet when he saw a figure step through the portal.

 _Fudgescones! Soundwave! You will pay for your little prank!_ I screamed in my head. I stepped right into the middle of the command center of the autobot base, and all the autobots were present. To make matters worse, I was still in my cloak, meaning they would see Shadow instead. This was really bad, not to mention I was holding Raf. Bumblebee glared at me when he spotted Raf.

"Uh oh…" whispered Raf. I crouched down so Raf could get out of my hands. Raf climbed down and looked at Bumblebee and the others. "It's okay Bee, see? I'm fine," reassured Raf. But his talk didn't work, everybody had their blasters pointed at me. I was about to step back into the ground bridge when it closed on me. I growled in frustration. Then I did the first thing that came to mind, I ran into the halls with blasts sounding behind me. The whole Prime team was on my tail. I ducked this way and that, but they always somehow managed to find me.

After a short while, I was cornered. I had my back against the wall and I faced the autobots. As we stared at each other, I muttered curses under my breath. _If I ever get back there and find you Soundwave, you'll be very sorry,_ I thought angrily. Smokescreen was about to shoot when suddenly out of nowhere Raf came out.

"Stop!" he yelled. Raf ran towards me, his sudden appearance scared Smokescreen and he shot upwards instead. The beam hit the ceiling and it started to collapse. Right on top of Raf. I lunged forward and grabbed Raf. I ran as fast as I can towards safety but I was not fast enough. The roof tumbled down, I managed to get Raf to safety but I was not safe. My right wing was crushed under a metal bar and my right leg was crushed under some rocks. The pain was overwhelming, I passed out.

I woke up to find myself staring up at Ratchet. I tried to get up but I couldn't, I was still half awake. I struggled until Ratchet spoke up.

"Don't you move," he said. He was grouchy as usual. I growled and tried to get up. Suddenly something hit me on the head and I passed out again.

I was fully awake this time. As I looked down I realised I was cuffed to the bed. I growled in annoyance. Since I couldn't move I looked around at my surroundings.

"It seems that you are awake con," stated a voice. I turned my head towards the speaker. It was Arcee. I didn't way a thing but just looked away. "Don't you dare look away from me con," warned Arcee.

"I have a name, autobot," I shot back. Arcee growled.

"Now now Arcee, our guest is hurt," stated a voice. I instantly recognized it as Optimus's.

"Can you two please leave the room, I will need to check on her wounds," said Ratchet. He walked over to me and looked at my wing and leg. "Will you not do anything extreme with your injuries?" Ratchet asked as he glared at me.

"It's not like I can do anything," I replied. Ratchet huffed in annoyance and uncuffed me. I carefully sat up to examine the damage. My leg and wing were both in casts, that's some major damage. Suddenly I remembered something.

"How's Raf?" I asked.

"I'm surprised you care about him, Shadow, or should I say Bluedragon. And yes, he is fine, aside from a few minor scratches," replied Ratchet. I cringed when he said that. Then the door opened and Bumblebee came in with Raf in his hands.

"Are you okay?" asked Raf. I nodded. Raf let out a sigh of relief. Bumblebee regarded the human with a curious look. Then he looked at me. I looked back.

"Um… uh… thanks for saving Raf…" said Bumblebee. I was about to flap my wings as a shrug when a bolt of pain jolted through me. I hissed in pain.

"I told you not to do anything extreme!" yelled Ratchet. I just glared at him. He glared back. Then I stuck my tongue out at him. He looked shocked for one second then he returned to glaring at me. After a short while, he started to push Bumblebee and Raf out of the door, saying that I needed rest. Once they left, Ratchet locked the door. I cocked my head in a curious fashion at him.

"What do you want?" I asked, keeping my voice emotionless.

"Why do you have dark energon as your life blood instead of normal energon?" Ratchet asked. I didn't reply. My tail shifted to a more comfortable position. "Answer me," demanded Ratchet as he crossed his arms. I still didn't say a thing, that's when someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" asked Ratchet.

"It's me, Optimus," Optimus replied on the other side of the door. Ratchet huffed and opened the door. The big red and blue mech came in. He looked at me with his blue eyes. "Ratchet, I'll take care of her for now, you get some rest old friend," said Optimus. Ratchet sputtered. He was about to protest when he was silenced with a concerned look from Optimus. He sighed and left the room.

"What is it?" I asked crossing my arms. Optimus walked over and sat down next to me.

"Your secret is not going to be kept hidden any longer," Optimus replied. I rolled my eyes. Optimus sighed. "You should tell them," he suggested after a moment of silence.

"And what? Make your whole crew want to murder me?" I shot back. Optimus kept silent, he just looked at me. "What?" I asked, glaring at him.

"It's just that you changed so much, I could barely recognize you anymore," he replied.

"What did you expect? Me to still be a cheerful little sparkling who calls you Uncle Optimus?" I asked bitterly. Optimus just sighed again. He pulled me into a hug. I suddenly felt like I was a little sparkling, but I didn't say a thing. I just curled up as much as I can without moving my injuries. I felt Optimus gently stroke me as I started to feel tired and I drifted off to sleep.

Optimus watched as Bluedragon fell asleep. He sighed as he remembered that back on Cybertron, the bitter femme was a cheerful optimistic femme just like Bladedancer, her twin. So much has changed…


	20. Friends

Friends

I sat in the room looking down at my bandaged leg. Then I lift a hand to touch my bandaged wing. I sighed, I was injured and stuck in the autobot base. I pulled out the data pad Ratchet gave me to read in my spare time. But decided against it, to re-read it for the fifth time. There was nothing to do except stare at the wall or go stir crazy. I flopped down onto the bed and winced in pain when pain shot up my injured wing. I hissed. That's when the door opened and I sat up. It was Raf, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen.

"Hey Bluedragon, how's it going?" asked Raf.

I just shrugged and gently took him from Bumblebee. Then I patted Raf on the head. Raf just laughed as I proceeded to gently tickle him. Bumblebee just looked at us curiously. I handed Raf back to the scout after I finished tickling him. That's when I noticed that Smokescreen kept staring at me. I tapped Bumblebee on the shoulder and motioned at the staring autobot. Bumblebee just shrugged and walked over to Smokescreen.

"What are you doing Smokescreen?" asked Bumblebee.

"Wha? Oh, um… uh… nothing, just thinking," stammered Smokescreen.

I sensed confusion coming off of Bumblebee as he looked at Smokescreen. I also sensed a tangle of feelings coming off of Smokescreen. Raf just looked at me from Bumblebee's hand and shrugged. That's when Ratchet came in.

"What are you three doing in here? The patient needs to rest," stated Ratchet in a sour mood.

I sighed in annoyance, it's so boring without any visitors. Ratchet glared at me. I just glared back. There was a tense moment of silence when Smokescreen piped up.

"Um Ratchet, I don't think she should not have visitors, I think she's just bored being shut in the room all alone for the entire day," said Smokescreen.

"I have a name you know," I stated as I shifted my gaze from the medic.

Smokescreen looked away really quickly. I sensed embarrassment come off him, how strange. Usually when I say that, the person I said it to would just say something about me never introducing myself in the first place.

"Out! Now!" ordered Ratchet.

All three of them quickly backed out of the room, leaving just me and ol' grumpy pants in the room. I looked at the medic as he came close very cautiously. I rolled my eyes, it's not like I bite or something. When Ratchet got next to me, he did his daily scans on my injuries. Then he hands me a cube of energon and pats me on the head. I bit down on the cube when I noticed that Smokescreen was peeking through the door. Ratchet, noticing that I wasn't eating my cube followed my gaze.

"Smokescreen!" Ratchet yelled, "what have I told you?! Now close the door!"

Smokescreen quickly closed the door. Ratchet sighed and grumbled about how Smokescreen never listens to orders. Then without another word, Ratchet turned to leave. I stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. Ratchet sighed and looked at me. I held up the data pad. Ratchet took the data pad.

"Can you get the continuation?" I asked.

Ratchet shrugged.

"I'm going to have to contact the author," he replied.

I nodded and let go of his shoulder. Then Ratchet left. Leaving me with nothing to do…

On the Nemesis…

Starscream was running for his life. Bluedragon once again managed to escape the ship without anyone noticing. And this time, Megatron was not going to hold back his anger. Which means Starscream, who is Bluedragon's current guardian, has a risk of losing his life. This was really bad. Suddenly Starscream felt a searing pain in his left wing. He looked to see the tip was singed from Megatron's blast. Starscream let out a squeal of fear ran even faster…

At two in the morning at the autobot base…

I was awake, lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I was thinking. Thinking if Starscream will survive Megatron's full rage made. I kept reassuring myself that Starscream can literally survive that, he did before, hadn't he? As I continue trying to make myself stop worrying, I heard the door to my room open. I sat up to see Smokescreen, who stood frozen at my doorway.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Um… uh… nothing," replied Smokescreen.

"Then why are you in my room in the middle of the night?" I asked.

Smokescreen didn't reply, he just stood there. I huffed in annoyance. Smokescreen started to slip out the door when I decided to stop him. I growled, which caused him to freeze in his spot.

"Come here," I ordered.

Smokescreen just stood there, unmoving.

"I don't bite, if I did, Ratchet would've been headless by now," I stated sarcastically.

Smokescreen just burst out laughing. I sighed, what was so funny? Then the sound of footsteps snapped me out of my train of thoughts. I realized that Smokescreen was right in front of me. I cocked my head in a curious fashion.

"What? You asked me to come here," replied Smokescreen.

"What were you doing trying to sneak into my room?" I asked.

"Well… I was wondering, did you really take out Arcee and Bulkhead by yourself?" Smokescreen asked.

"No, I had some help," I replied.

Smokescreen look deflated. I looked at him cluelessly.

"I just wanted to know, cause that would've been cool," he replied.

I just shrugged. Seeing that Smokescreen wasn't going to say anything, I drifted off into my train of thoughts concerning if Starscream will live or die. Suddenly the bed shifted and pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Smokescreen sitting on the bed next to me. His hand reached out to touch my wing. I drew my wing back.

"C'mon, can I please touch it?" asked Smokescreen.

I didn't reply.

"Pleeeeaaaase?" he asked.

I sighed and held out my wing. Smokescreen gently stroked my wing. I drew my wing back instantly, causing Smokescreen to look at me curiously. But I didn't say a thing. The way Smokescreen stroked my wing reminded me how Starscream used to do that when I needed comfort. That made me feel guilt about sneaking out again.

"Hey, are you okay? Is there something bothering you?" asked Smokescreen.

I shook my head.

"Are you sure? Because usually everyone is fast asleep around this time, besides Optimus and Ratchet, that is," stated Smokescreen.

I nodded. Then I gently shove Smokescreen towards the door.

"Wait! Um… before I leave I want to ask you something… uh… do you want to be friends?" asked Smokescreen.

After a moment of silenced I answered.

"Sure, why not?" I replied.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow," said Smokescreen happily, then he slipped out of my room.

I lay back down and stared at the ceiling. I made a new friend, I thought. That thought helped eased my mind, and I fell asleep. Starscream will be fine… I just know it…


	21. Rivalry

Rivalry

I sat in the room and stared at the wall. I sighed in annoyance, there was nothing to do and Ratchet still hadn't asked the writer to see if there is a continuation to the story I was reading. I crossed my arms and carefully flopped down onto the bed, staring up at the rocky ceiling. Then I heard the door open. I sat up to see Smokescreen standing at the door.

"Um… good morning Bluedragon," said Smokescreen.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. Then I gestured to the screen. It was three in the afternoon. Smokescreen looked embarrassed, he shuffled his feet.

"You know, you should seriously look at the time more often," I stated.

Before Smokescreen could say a retort, Optimus and Ratchet came in. I looked at the duo curiously. Ratchet came over and did his daily check-ups. Optimus looked over the medic at the screen. As the two looked at the screen, I noticed Smokescreen slip out of the room. Ratchet cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"It seems that your wing has fully healed, I'll be removing your cast," said Ratchet.

I nodded and turned so my back was facing the medic. After a short while, I felt a weight get lifted off my back and my left wing could move. I wanted to flap my wings and lift off the bed and have a change of scenery. But before I could Ratchet grabbed my wing. I looked at him.

"You are not to fly with it until I say so," warned Ratchet.

I huffed in annoyance and glared at him. Ratchet glared back. Optimus looked us unsure what to do. I sighed in defeat and let my wings droop. Seeing that I wasn't going to fly, Ratchet started to clean up his tools and grumbled. I heard most of what he was saying, but I wasn't in the mood to retort.

"Do you want to go to a different place?" asked Optimus.

I looked at the Autobot leader curiously. Thinking about his words, I nodded. Optimus picked me up and headed outside of my room. Leaving Ratchet staring at him.

After a short while of walking, Optimus set me down on the ground next to the children's platform. I looked at Raf as he typed away on his laptop. I lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Raf turned around and smiled when I showed him my healed wing. Then he hugged my finger. As he did, two other children stared freaking out and pointing at my insignia.

"Don't worry guys, she's a friend," said Raf as he faced the others.

"Oh, so you must be the one who saved Raf. Right, right, right?" asked an energetic girl.

She was just like Bladedancer, hyper energetic and friendly. Only, a thousand times smaller. I nodded while keeping a straight face.

"Don't mind Miko, my name's Jack," said Jack.

Miko instantly started pouting and gave Jack a punch in the arm. I just looked at them in silence. Jack just sighed and glared at Miko, while Miko glares back. I looked at Raf for an explanation, all he did was shrug. Then Raf went back to his laptop.

On the Nemesis…

Starscream was frightened, he was in major trouble. Megatron literally wants his head. He whimpered as the warlord glared at him from the podium.

"Do you have any whereabouts on Bluedragon?" asked Megatron to Soundwave.

Soundwave shook his head. Which caused the Megatron to growl angrily. Starscream squirmed as he heard the sound. Bladedancer just sighed.

"You know father, Bluedragon has a knack for finding ways to escape the ship, it's not the idiot's fault," stated Bladedancer.

Starscream glared at Bladedancer when she finished speaking. Megatron growled again as he walked over to Starscream. Starscream backed away as the warlord approached.

"Since you are such a failure… Starscream… and a backstabber… why don't I end it right now…" hissed Megatron as he pinned the SIC to the wall…

In the Autobot base…

Smokescreen sat down next to me as I watched Raf type away. I didn't notice him at first until he decided to speak up.

"So how do you like it here so far?" asked Smokescreen.

I whipped around and looked at him. I kept my face neutral but inside I was startled. I just shrugged as Smokescreen looked at me. Then I went back to looking at Raf. As I ignored Smokescreen, he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I thought we were friends," Smokescreen whispered.

That was just plain creepy. I glared at him to him my discomfort at the way he was acting.

"Can you talk? Please?" he asked, ignoring my glare.

"Fine, just don't whisper in my ear like that," I said.

Ratchet suddenly gasped as he looked at the screen in the room. Smokescreen and Optimus both went over to him.

"What is it, old friend?" asked Optimus.

"It's a signal with and embedded message… from Starscream. It says, bring medical kit to these coordinates," read Ratchet.

"We should not help him… right Optimus?" asked Smokescreen.

"Ratchet, bring the medical kit, we are going to see what is wrong," replied Optimus as he headed towards the space bridge.

"But… Optimus…" sputtered Ratchet.

"I know that he is our enemy, but we are autobots. We do not act like the decepticons," said Optimus.

Ratchet sighed as he activated the ground bridge. The trio went through the bridge, leaving the children and I behind. That's when Miko decided to try and kill me with questions. I sighed as I tried to answer the rapidly fired questions…

5 minutes later…

The ground bridge opened and the autobots rushed in. Ratchet was running towards the medical bay tucked in the corner of the room. Optimus was carrying an all too familiar from of a silver seeker. Optimus quickly followed Ratchet. I just stared in shock, forgetting all about Miko and her machine gun questions 101. Smokescreen followed lastly, closing up the ground bridge. Seeing me frozen with me eyes looking at the corner, Smokescreen came over.

"Um… are you okay?" asked Smokescreen as he sat down next to me.

I didn't reply as I gently flapped my wings. I lifted myself up but not without a small jolt of pain shot through my left wing. But I ignored the pain and glided over to the medical bay. Optimus glanced at me and looked at me worriedly. I didn't reply. All I did was watch Ratchet do his work…

2 weeks later…

I just stared at the still form of Starscream. I just wanted to convince myself that he was alright. He was just sleeping, I looked at the machine Starscream was hooked up onto. His spark is still beating, was all that the machine could tell me. I lightly poked him hoping, expecting him to do something, anything. The door to the room opened and I looked up to see Ratchet. I stood up, letting the medic do his daily check-up.

As Ratchet checked some basic things, Starscream stirred. First, he just mumbled something, then he opened his eyes. I gave him a hug as soon as I saw his eyes open. I wrapped my wings around him and nuzzled him.

"No touching the patient!" yelled Ratchet.

I completely ignored him. Leaving Ratchet fuming and glaring daggers at me. Starscream was disoriented at first then everything came back to him.

"Hey Blue," he whispered as he slowly sat up.

I just continued hugging and nuzzling him. Starscream returned the hug and patted me on the head. After a short while we stopped hugging, then I poked him on the forehead and glared. Starscream just stared at me confused.

"What in the Pit happened?" I asked.

Starscream didn't reply, he just looked around pretending not to hear me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Every time Starscream gets beaten up in a horrible state, he never tells me what happened. I guess some things never change. Then I hugged him again, just to make sure this whole thing wasn't some random dream…

Later that night…

I sat up in my room and glanced at the clock. It was one in the morning. I was about to go back to sleep when my stomach grumbled. I sighed and climbed out of my warm bed. I glanced at my bed reluctantly and my stomach grumbled again. I put a hand to my empty stomach and crept out of my room.

I managed to get myself a cube of energon. As I sipped from the cubic container, I heard voices coming from Starscream's room. I silently crept over to his room and eased the door open. It seems that Starscream and Smokescreen are in the middle of a heated argument.

"For the last time, I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" yelled Starscream.

I choked on my energon, but luckily none of them heard me.

"Then why did she never leave your side when you were unconscious?" Smokescreen retorted.

"Can't friends worry about each other?!" shrieked Starscream.

"Fine, but how can you explain… THE HUGGING?!" Smokescreen yelled back.

I choked again. I'm pretty sure if I continue listening while drinking energon, I will choke to death. So, I placed the half empty cube of energon down.

"Can you stop accusing me of things that are not true?! And why are you even _**ANGRY**_ about this?!" screamed Starscream.

There was a moment of silence as the two mechs catch their breaths after yelling for so long. What they were arguing about was getting on my nerves. _Why would Smokescreen even care?_ I wondered.

"Because… YOU BETTER NOT LAY A FINGER ON HER CON!" yelled Smokescreen.

"NO! IT SHOULD BE _**YOU**_ WHO WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON BLUE!" Starscream screamed back.

I face palmed. Seriously… they both… **like** me? After hearing, what they were arguing about, I looked at the half empty cube of energon uneasily. I wasn't so hungry anymore. I sighed and quietly eased the door shut and slipped away with the half empty cube. As I lay down onto my now cold bed, I stared at the energon that I hadn't finished. _This is not going to end very well…_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	22. Sub-zero

Sub-zero

I sighed in annoyance as Smokescreen and Starscream glared at each other. They were like that for the last few days. Even Raf, Miko, and Jack were annoyed. The other autobots were out of the base on patrol duty except for the old timer, Ratchet. But Ratchet wasn't in the room, so he has no idea what is going on. Seeing that the intensity wasn't going to die down between the two of them, I guess it was time to go outside. I quietly picked up the humans and headed up onto the roof without the two noticing.

As we sat on the roof in silence admiring the sunset, Miko decided to start going Machine Gun Question 101 me again.

"So… do you know why they are like this? I mean I know they are both different factions, but wouldn't they be shooting and trying to… I dunno, kill each other?" asked Miko.

I shrugged.

"Are you sure? 'Cause it looks like you know more than you're letting us know," inquired Miko.

I shrugged again. Big mistake.

"Oh! You do know something! Please tell me! PLEASE!" asked Miko.

I ignored her and continue to stare at the sunset, thinking about what the sunset looked like back on Cybertron. When the war hadn't left it in ruins. I was deep in thought until Miko said something that made me stare at her.

"Is Starscream your boyfriend or something? Or is it Smokescreen?" asked Miko.

"None. They're just friends to me," I replied in a deadpan tone.

"Aw, come on! There has to be something going on between you and one of them," complained Miko.

"Can you stop accusing people of having relationships?" asked Raf.

"Why? Is it because you're jealous that your big friend here does?" asked Miko.

Seeing that they were about to argue. I looked at Jack to see what he was going to do. He looked annoyed and glared at Miko.

"Raf has a point Miko," stated Jack.

Miko frowned and huffed. Then she turned her back on us and plopped down on the ground. Glaring at the sunset, no doubt. After that, we watched the rest of the sunset in silence.

Midnight…

I woke up to someone gently shaking me. I sat up to see a familiar face. I sighed and face-palmed. Looks like Soundwave has done it again, Bladedancer was sitting in front of me.

"Let's get screamer and get outta here," Bladedancer whispered.

I nodded and headed out of the room. Bladedancer followed closely as I opened the door to Starscream's room. We thought there was only Starscream in the room, but… unfortunately Smokescreen decided to have an argument with him. And Bladedancer and I just crashed the chance of a silent escape.

"Fudgescone/Scrap," me and Bladedancer grumbled.

Smokescreen just stared at us before pointing his blasters at Bladedancer.

"How did you get-"

Starscream knocked Smokescreen. Then he got up. I motioned that we should leave through the air ducts. There's no cameras in the vents, meaning we can leave without getting caught on surveillance. Bladedancer nodded along with Starscream. Looking up, I saw an air duct entrance. I flew up there and unscrewed the covering with my claw. Then I gently placed the covering on the floor and gestured to Starscream to give Bladedancer a boost into the air ducts.

Starscream boosted Bladedancer in the air ducts. Once I made sure that she is inside safely, I lifted Starscream to the opening and Starscream climbed inside. After that, I climbed in and we started to slowly work our way through the ducts.

3 hours later…

We made it outside and Bladedancer commed for a ground bridge. A swirling green vortex appeared and Soundwave came out. I looked at Bladedancer curiously, while she looked at Soundwave.

"Why are you here?" Bladedancer asked.

"Relic, needs retrieval. All troops deployed, only we are available," explained Soundwave in a series of recorded voices.

Then the spymaster opened a ground bridge. I sighed and the four of us stepped through the green vortex…

4 hours later…

After what felt like an eon, we found the relic. But we were all freezing the arctic winds as we huddled around the relic. I looked down at the pod and its contents. There was a small blade, and a sheath for the blade. Bladedancer took it and examined it.

"I-it's v-v-very sh-sh-sharp," chattered Bladedancer.

"H-how sh-sharp?" asked Starscream.

Bladedancer pointed at the boulder the size of 15 Megatrons in the distance. She slashed from our spot at the boulder, a purple wave appeared and the boulder broke in half. We gapped at the blade then at halved boulder. Bladedancer placed the blade into its sheath and slung the sheath onto her waist.

"Open a ground bridge, we can head back now," I said.

Soundwave nodded and tried to open a ground bridge. But it did not appear. Soundwave tried a few more times, but nothing happened. We looked at each other then at Soundwave.

"Something is wrong," stated Soundwave, "shelter is needed."

I sighed and surveyed our surroundings. Then I spotted a cave made of ice in the distance.

"Over there," I whispered.

I pointed at the cave. Everyone nodded and we headed towards the cave.

15 minutes later…

We reached the cave. It was big enough for eight cybertronians our size. We quickly went into the cave and collapsed from the cold and exhaustion.

"Hey sis, think you can light a fire?" Bladedancer asked.

I nodded my head. Then I summoned a blue flame and made it burn only the ice in a short radius. Bladedancer sighed. Then she sneezed. Soundwave pulled her in against his chassis. Bladedancer whispered something and fell asleep. Soundwave then also fell asleep. I watched my sister and Soundwave sleep peacefully together.

"You should get some sleep," Starscream whispered.

I shook my head. Starscream sighed and pulled me into a hug. I curled up against his chest and listened to his spark beat. It felt comforting and warm. As we sat there in silence, I felt Starscream's body relax and I knew he fell asleep. I stayed there and tried to keep awake. But I was really exhausted. Soon, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	23. Betrayal

_**Hey guys, sorry for such a long delay. I was busy trying to fight my way out on a big school project and surviving grad. So, I'm super duper sorry for not updating for the last… 2 weeks? Or was it 3 weeks? Anyways, here is the 23 chapter.**_

 _ **~DragonFlameShuriken**_

 _ **P.S. I will be able to update more over the summer. Also, when the story isn't updated for a while, it usually means I'm very busy, or I've hit writer's block. But rest assured, I will not abandon any of my written stories.**_

Betrayal

I woke up to find myself in my bedroom. I yawned and rubbed my eyes sleepily. Then I sat up and went outside of my room. I walked down silently towards Bladedancer's room. I knocked on the door and Bladedancer opened the door while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looks at me then gives me a questioning look.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you here? I mean how did we end up back here?" Bladedancer asked.

"I think a rescue squad found us, or Soundwave somehow bridged us back," I replied.

Bladedancer was about to say something when a vehicon approached us.

"Sorry to interrupt but lord Megatron has required for your presences in the command center," the vehicon said.

Bladedancer and I exchanged a glance. Then we headed towards the command center…

"How many times do I have to tell you that to not to escape?" Megatron asked.

"Um… so many times that we… ignore you…?" Bladedancer replied uncertainly.

I nudged Bladedancer. I shook my head to tell her to not talk. Bladedancer gave me a subtle nod. Megatron cleared his throat, getting back our attention.

"Right now, this is a war zone, it's very dangerous," Megatron stated in an annoyed tone.

"Then why don't you and Optimus just end the dumb war with a peace treaty and forget about the whole thing?" I replied coldly.

Megatron glared at me while I glared back. This time I'm not backing down. Just because he's my dad doesn't mean I will always let him boss me around. This time I'll show him that a metal flying ship isn't going to hold me back, nor will his temper.

"It isn't that simple, it's… complicated," Megatron replied through gritted teeth.

"How so? How is this whole thing complicated? Explain," I shot back.

Megatron was losing his patience. I know it, but I'm not going to back down. Not now, not when I have a chance to end this war once and for all.

"The thing is… it's that no side would be willing to back down," Megatron stated.

"No side would back down? Or is it _you_ that won't back down?" I said.

"Watch your words Bluedragon," Megatron growled.

"Or what? You only keep this whole war going because you don't want to lose. But haven't you remembered what happened? To our planet to our lives?!" I raised my voice.

"This is not about winning or losing!" Megatron roared.

"Then what was this war all about?" I asked quietly.

Megatron doesn't reply.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled.

My wings flared open. Megatron flinched. Bladedancer backed away from me. No one has seen me like this before.

"That… is none of your business," Megatron replied.

I looked at him. My anger bubbling like molten lava. How I hated to be acted like I was never needed, always the neglected one. Just for a fleeting moment, I wished I was the older the one instead of Bladedancer. Then maybe… just maybe… Megatron would have listened to me more, to tell me more. Then I wouldn't be stumbling around in the dark, trying to find the light. I completely lost it, my anger boils over.

"This was never what mother would have wanted," I hissed.

I struck a nerve. Megatron's left eye twitched. Bladedancer stares at me wide eyed.

"Don't bring her into this," Megatron hissed back.

"Why not? You should be thinking about how she would feel about this… in fact you should be thinking about what she thinks of your every decision. This is not what she wants… to bring the war onto an innocent planet teeming with life. To have our planet destroyed. For all of us to have no place to call home. Not to have thousands die. Have you ever thought about this? HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES!?" I yelled.

"DON'T ACCUSE ME OF FORGETTING HER!" Megatron yelled back.

"THEN WHY HAVE THE WAR CONTINUE! WHY FIGHT SOMEONE WHO WAS A BROTHER TO YOU AND AN UNCLE TO BLADEDANCER AND I?!" I demanded.

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT OPTIMUS!" Megatron roared.

I can't stand being stuck on this ship anymore. Not when there is a war going on, not when a planet teeming with life is in danger.

"You are an _**ungrateful imbecile**_ ," Megatron hissed.

Something snapped inside of me.

"You will regret your words, _father_ ," I spat.

Then I stormed out of the command center. As I silently walked down the halls, a plan formed inside my head. I smiled. _You'll regret saying those words, father, just you wait and see,_ I thought. Once I reached my room, I made a secret call.

At the Autobot base…

Ratchet was just going about through the vast Iacon database when a message popped up. Ratchet sighed in annoyance. Why did a message pop up when he was near a break through? Ratchet opened the message and read it anyways. Ratchet froze and reread the message.

"O-Optimus, come look at this," Ratchet called.

"What is it old friend?" Optimus asked.

Optimus walked over to the medic. Ratchet gestured to the screen. The Autbot leader read the message. Then he frowned.

"Ratchet, get the ground bridge ready. Bumblebee, get the others ready," Optimus said in a grave tone.

Bumblebee nodded and left to find the rest of the team.

"You can't be serious Optimus! This might be a trap!" Ratchet protested after Bumblebee left.

Optimus didn't reply. Ratchet sighed…

In the forest…

I stood in the darkness, leaning against an evergreen. The forest was filled with the sounds of the planet's wildlife. The cool air brushed my face. I wait for a certain someone to came and hear my offer.

Suddenly a ground bridge appeared. The swirling green vortex lit up the surrounding area, silencing the wildlife. I watched the portal as the Autobots appeared through the vortex. I looked at Optimus.

"I told you to come alone," I said coldly.

"One can never be to cautious," Arcee replied.

"I'm not talking to you, Arcee," I stated.

"What is it do you want, Bluedragon," Optimus asked.

I laughed humorlessly. My voice cold and dark. The Autobots tensed and drew out their weapons, except for Optimus.

"All I want is… to join the Autobots…"

 _ **And that is the ending to this fanfic. There will be a sequel. But I will put this story to rest for now, as in 3 weeks, so I can plot the sequel. Anyways… I hope you enjoyed the story.**_

 _ **P.S. I would like to know what you think of the story so far, so please leave a review of what you think of the story so far. Thanks for the support, I couldn't have done this first fanfic if it weren't for you guys!**_

 _ **Anyways… this is DragonFlameShuriken signing off.**_

 _ **Sia-nora! :)**_


	24. A Note

_**Hey Guys! I know I haven't updated for a while. I'm really, really sorry. I was busy preparing for a music history exam and a piano exam. But now that all those things are over with. LET THE CHAPTERS COME FLYING IN. *throws open a window***_

 _ **Also, the sequel to this fanfic is out. It is called Transformers: The Lost.**_

 _ **I hope you guys can forgive me. This summer is truly busy for me. It was also nice to know that you guys liked this fanfic. Your reviews make me feel very happy. Thanks for the support. If it weren't for you guys, I would have never finished this fanfic. So thank you! *throws a bunch of confetti***_

 _ **~DragonFlameShuriken**_


End file.
